Chiasma
by xxIciclebloomxx
Summary: The current circumstances have forced the Shinigami to align themselves with wizards. Giving Hogwarts students Kidou classes is not the best the Gotei 13 has to offer; Hitsugaya Toushirou is dispatched. "That handsome, cold, white-haired fifth year".
1. Chapter 1

OMG my first fanfic!!!:)))

I hope my grammer and vocab is satisfactory; please correct me in reviews if u want to

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...T^T

Normal words- 3rd person perspective

Italic words- emphasis on words

Bold words(besides the title)-Hyourinmaru speaking

Underlined words-Toushirou's thoughts

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Everyone's staring at you, Harry."

A pudgy boy muttered the obvious as the two fifth years lugged their baggage along the train corridor. Every student was peering not too discreetly out of their compartments to get a good look at said subject, their noses pressed up against the glass, smudging the door windows with oily marks.

Harry sighed.

"I know that, Neville."

Ever since that night of his recital of the recent encounter with Voldermort, Harry had been a hot topic of gossip, both with the students and the Prophet, remarks not too kindly said spouting from mouth to mouth, or with the newspapers case- door to door.

To Harry's indignant, they simply brushed off Cedric's death -no, murder- as an unfortunate outcome of the Triwizard Tournament. But offended as he was Harry could not do anything about it, already being marked as one with nothing but lies.

Harry felt his patience running out slowly, like water dripping from a faulty tap. Though he was mostly immune to all the staring and whispers, (since young, Harry was no doubt a victim of hearsay) tension was running high at his meeting with the darkest wizard of all time. With the two fuelled together, his patience could hardly withstand all the obtrusive staring.

After some shuffling from compartment to compartment accompanied with annoying staring, the pair finally came upon a compartment with no prying eyes peering out; ah, what relief.

But alas, the compartment was occupied by one lone, hooded figure sitting hunched by the window. Judging from his posture, it was obvious that he (Harry could tell it was a boy from his build) was sleeping, so Harry could safely assume the boy would not mind them sharing his compartment at all.

Softly sliding the compartment door open, the green-eyed boy stepped into the compartment and heaved his trunk into the baggage space over the seats. Neville's eyes widened.

"Harry!" Neville hissed. "What are you doing?! There's someone occupying this compartment! Why don't we go on to find an empty one?" Neville gestured frantically further along the corridor.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Neville. This guy won't fry us for sharing his compartment. Do you think there would be any other compartments as empty as this? Besides, I'm sick of all the stupid staring."

Neville tried again.

"Yeah, but what if he's a Slytherin?"

"Then we'll kick him out. It's two against one."

Neville shook his head helplessly.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say…"

Carefully treading into the compartment, he followed Harry's example and placed his trunk into the baggage space.

Harry settled on the seat opposite the hooded boy. He glanced at him, a little curious. The boy's face was obscured by the hood of his jacket, so his face could not be seen. Harry wondered idly why the boy needed the hood. Probably to shield his face from the Sun as he slept, though the light shining through the clouds was faint, just enough to light up the setting that was rushing by at an expeditious pace.

Neville plopped down next to Harry, his black hair askew as he scratched his head on an itchy spot. He shot Harry a questioning look.

"Where's Ron and Hermione? "

"Right here. With Ginny."

Pushing the door open roughly, Ron, followed by Hermione, trailed in with their luggage, Ginny close at their heels. The three of them quickly hauled their trunks into the appropriate spaces before plunking down on their seats- Ron next to Neville and the girls opposite them, Hermione beside the hooded figure.

Both Ron's and Hermione's faces were a picture of exhaustion. Harry gathered that Prefect duty was tiring.

And was he glad he wasn't one.

Ron blinked blearily at the 'mystery' guy.

"Who's the bloke?"

Neville looked terrified.

"Shhh! Not so loud; you'll wake him up!"

Ron yawned.

"Whatever. Chill Neville, you're too uptight sometimes." The youngest male Weasley rubbed his eyes before leaning around Neville to speak to Harry. His eyes were flashing.

"Hey Harry, guess who the -urghhh- new Slytherin prefect is?"

"Malfoy." Hermione supplied morosely before Harry could chip in his guess. This statement received incredulous expressions from Harry, Neville and Ginny.

"Yeah!" Ron spat, needing no more urge to go on. "That git! What on earth was Professor Dumbledore thinking?! That stupid person?! He-"

Ron's colorful speech was cut short by the entrance of a pale, blond hair girl with huge unblinking eyes. Everyone was taken aback.

"Hello," she greeted in a dreamy voice, "Everywhere else is full, may I sit here?"

"Does this look really empty to you…" Ron started muttering, but was smacked in the head by a glaring Hermione.

"Ow!" said boy yelped, gently massaging his head. He looked angrily at his bushy-haired friend. "That hurt!"

The unblinking eyes drifted over to Ron and fixed him with a piercing, gray-colored stare. Harry and Neville shuddered. The movement somehow seemed…eerie.

"Of course!" Ginny spoke up brightly, gesturing to the corner seat beside her. The pale-skinned girl sat down fluidly, in her hand an issue of the 'Quibbler'. What a queer magazine to read; didn't Hermione once mentioned all it contained was plain rubbish?

Well, in all other sense, Harry thought, the girl _was_ weird…

"Thank you_." _The voice had a distinct floating quality to it which Harry could not place.

There was an awkward silence. Ginny cleared her throat as she effected out introductions.

"Everyone, this is _Loony_ *cough* Luna Lovegood, she's in Ravenclaw and in my year. Luna, these are my friends who are all from Gryffindor: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, my brother…" Ginny pointed to each person respectively. "…Neville Longbottom and-"Ginny abruptly got cut off.

"And you're Harry Potter." Luna landed her intensive gaze on Harry. Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Thanks. I know I am."

Hearty chuckles rang throughout the group at the ironic remark. The sleeping boy was all but forgotten. Luna did not laugh (it was not very surprising to Harry), but poised at her seat as though in a permanent stupor.

As the chortles died down, Luna started swatting the air. Everyone stared at her strangely.

"Wrackspurts in the air. I feel them buzzing; beware of them. They make your brain go fuzzy when they enter your ears." Luna whispered, hand finally resting on a thigh. She opened the Quibbler to a page and rotated it upside-down, her head finally disappearing when it was enveloped by the pages.

Ginny laughed nervously while all exchanged looks full of puzzlement. Harry's theory of the girl was confirmed- she was _odd_.

A shrilly, incessant sound rung in the air, startling almost everybody in the compartment. (Except Luna, who was still reading her magazine) It was resonating from a pocket of the hooded boy's jacket.

All turned their staggered gazes on him.

Only Harry and Hermione recognized the beeping of a cell phone; the rest were bemused by this ringing.

The sleeping boy gave a jolt when his cell phone rang; the hood fell back at the sudden movement. Everyone gaped openly at the reveal of the 'mystery' face.

An array of disheveled _white_ hair stood atop the boy's head; so pure was the snowy white that it could only be natural. Silky tresses flopped over his forehead in an artistic manner, highlighting his unusual _teal_ eyes. The teal itself was brilliant, magnificent in the power it beheld, an unspoken power of strength and chivalry which unnerved everybody. Yet, its depths were immeasurable, and the emotions in them were somewhat concealed, suppressed; you couldn't decipher anything in those eyes. His pale but slightly tanned skin stretched across his cheekbones, sharp and defined.

He had a face that would be coveted by many, many boys and girls; the boy unquestionably has good looks, his (though white) stylish and spiky hair furthermore enunciating his handsome features. He donned on a blue jacket that fit his chest snugly, along with non-descript skinny jeans which shaped to his well-muscled legs.

Hermione's and Ginny's cheeks were tinted with pink. Ron angered at this, but noticed with satisfaction that the boy has a small stature, his height barely average for his gender. (Not that Ron knew height would not stop the female population fawning over him)

Having just woken up, the boy did not seem to notice the stares aimed at him. Grumbling inaudibly, he shoved a muscled hand into the vibrating pocket and flipping the cell phone open, jammed it to his ear.

The ringing stopped; but something _much_ worse sounded out.

"TAICHO-O-O-O-O-O!"

The scream caused everyone to jump and the boy to fumble. With an irritated expression, he growled out," Matsumoto, nanika?!"

The boy's voice was low and deep, most alluring to the females. Hermione and Ginny blushed harder and Ron glared on.

Harry just noted the boy was speaking some strange language indeed. Maat-sue-motto? Nah-nee-keh?

After Hermione composed herself, her face took on a similar expression to Harry's before her eyes showed that she was enlightened. Harry looked at her quizzically.

"Japanese," Hermione mouthed the word to Harry.

Oh, so this boy was speaking Japanese…wait, Japanese? The boy isn't a local then, Harry surmised as he stared at him. His features were anything but local, anyway…

The white-haired was now uttering a long string of non-stop, supposedly Japanese furiously into the cell phone. It was hard to not be amazed by his speed.

The temperature in the compartment suddenly dipped, much to everyone's bewilderment.

After some more yelling, the boy snapped the phone shut with more force than needed. He muttered a few foreign words to himself, teal eyes glowing dangerously. Harry repressed a fear of the boy.

Finally he seemed to feel the weight of everyone's stare. His gorgeous teal eyes focused on Harry who was opposite. Harry shrunk back from the boy's intimidating gaze.

There was a hint of recognition in the boy's eyes before it was dimmed by annoyance. Harry couldn't really tell.

"What?" the boy snapped, arms crossed, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

Harry gulped. This was not going in the right direction at all…

"You have white hair. That's unusual." Luna's voice issued out, her gray eyes penetrating the boy. She had lowered the magazine to talk to him.

Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief when the boy released his gaze to turn to Luna. Thank heavens for Luna's intervene…

The temperature plunged lower, not that anyone cared enough to notice.

"…and?" the boy's tone was seething with aggravation.

"Nothing. I was simply stating." Luna alleged. She returned to the magazine. "It's nice, by the way."

The boy's anger promptly turned to disbelieving as he stared at Luna. The temperature returned to normal.

The boy shrugged noncommittally and averted his eyes to the window, watching the scenery fly past rapidly. He didn't make any other comment.

Harry figured the boy just discovered how abnormal Luna was.

"Ummm, are you new at Hogwarts? I don't think I seen you before, and you don't seem local…"

When it was obvious Hermione was addressing him, the boy albeit reluctantly turned to her. A light blush colored Hermione's cheeks (again). Ron was visibly clenching his teeth.

"Yeah." Was all the boy said. For the first time, Harry noticed dark rings under the boy's teal eyes. No wonder he was dozing…he still looked tired though.

Hermione frowned a little. She wasn't content with the boy's one-syllabus replies.

"Then welcome to Hogwarts! What's your name and year, by the way?"

One of the boy's eyebrows twitched.

"Isn't it common courtesy to introduce oneself first?"

"Ah, o-of course!" Hermione looked embarrassed. "My name is-"

Ron apparently couldn't keep in his anger anymore.

"Don't be so impolite! She's trying to be friendly by making conversation, you know that?!" Ron burst heatedly.

The boy seemed to be ready with an answer instantaneously. He looked irritated, though.

"I'm sure my words were well within the book of etiquette. And yes, I'm perfectly aware of that." The boy paused. "Anyway, you just interrupted her. _That's _polite."

"You..!" Ron began furiously

"Ron, its ok, and stop that!" Hermione reproved, glaring at him a little. "He _was_ polite all the while!"

Ron looked enraged, but he turned his red face away from the boy, whose expression was neutral.

**Nice one, you totally kicked his ass man! Never did like him…**

Toushirou rolled his eyes a little at Hyourinmaru's comment. Just a little.

Stop being childish already.

**Don't tell me. You too thought it was worth saying that. Well, pissed off enough to think it was worth it speaking that whole load of English.**

Toushirou tried breathing evenly through his nose to not let his irritation show.

Shut up, stupid dragon.

Hyourinmaru guffawed loudly in his head.

"Sorry about that, he's moody today I guess…" Hermione hurriedly apologized for Ron's sake, her words pulling him away from his conversation with his zanpaktou. Toushirou shrug his shoulders, dismissing the apology. Hermione smiled gratefully.

"Anyway," she brightened up, "My name is Hermione Granger and I'm in my fifth year. These are my friends: Ginny Weasley, in her fourth year, Luna Lovegood, in her fourth year as well, Ronald Weasley ("Its Ron!" Ron snapped at Hermione), in his fifth year…"

As two identical surnames surfaced, Toushirou's teal eyes flickered observantly to Ginny's and Ron's fiery red hair. If Toushirou remembered correctly, he read in Harry's information folder that he usually stayed over with these people…not that he knew why.

Toushirou's brow puckered slightly.

He hadn't read through the whole folder, what with all the paperwork and reading _four _years of Hogwarts curriculum (to appear knowledgeable) in a mere _five_ days before heading for his mission…and that lazy Matsumoto wouldn't even help him! Toushirou gritted his teeth as his mind unwillingly conjured up an image of his grinning fukutaicho.

Hermione's cheerful voice took hold of Toushirou's attention again.

"…Neville Longbottom, in his fifth year, and Harry Po- and Harry in his fifth year." Hermione finished, purposely leaving out Harry's surname so as to spare Harry the spotlight. Harry directed his best friend a thankful look.

However, Toushirou didn't need any confirmation to know that _this_ was the Harry he was assigned to protect. His eyes flicked to the lightning-shaped scar that was partially hidden by Harry's bangs for a fraction of a second before returning his gaze to Hermione.

No one noticed that he was looking at Harry's scar.

Hermione was staring expectantly at Toushirou for him to start introducing himself. He sighed internally. How troublesome.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, studying fifth year."

His audience nodded slowly, digesting the complicated name. Well, at least it _did_ sound like Japanese, for the name made no sense to them…

"*Gasp* you're in the same year as a few of us! That's great, we can guide you around!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

Toushirou pretended not to hear that remark. _No way _was he going to be led around. He could hold his own just fine.

"You're a transfer student, right, Toushirou?" Ginny inquired.

Toushirou bobbed his head once more, trying not to let his irritation show. Ever since he entered the magical realm, all he felt was irritation, how annoying…!

"And I would prefer Hitsugaya, thanks." Toushirou said coolly.

Ginny ducked her head down as Toushirou's voice made her blush.

**Lessen your charm, Toushirou. You're making all the poor girls swoon.**

One more time, you…!

The ice dragon smirked smugly as he got the best of his master a second time.

"Why did you transfer? Was your school not fitting for your standards?" Harry asked, his first time speaking to Toushirou.

Toushirou exhaled tiredly. His mind still wanted to rest, after all that 'studying'…

"Not exactly."

The wizards in the compartment raised their eyebrows dubiously.

Toushirou muscles tensed. When would they stop bombarding him with questions?! He liked his peace!

"You'll know at the Feast." Toushirou said shortly, ending the conversation by once again training his gaze on the window to survey the calm skies. Not that the skies were serene. They were gradually darkening in tune to Toushirou's mood.

All of their foreheads kneaded. Even Ron looked mildly curious despite his aversion to Toushirou. Know at the Feast? What did he mean? Will Professor Dumbledore take it upon himself to announce to the whole school the reason of Toushirou's transfer? Was it _that _important?

Their broodings were interrupted by the noisy arrivals of a few well-known… Slytherins. Harry and Ron portrayed their best surly expressions.

To be more specific, three Slytherins.

One pale-blond hair boy with his two rotund cronies.

* * *

How was it?

I tried to make all the characters as normal as possible...though I'm not too sure about Hyourinmaru's character, so I just created my own.

Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

*wordless* 8 reviews!!! I cant exactly believe it...when I saw it I was totally shocked. Totally.

Thank you so much!!! I only expected like 3 reviews for my first chapter...but 8! (In bliss)

Thank you thank you thank you readers! Luv ya!:D

Since there were so many reviews, here is the next chapter! Hope its satisfactory!

Quite a few of you commented that Hyourinmaru's character is not exactly ideal, and I'm sorry if it does not fit your taste, but in this fic Hyourinmaru will be mostly teasing and serious at other times, maybe? I will see how it develops...

Btw, I rated this T just in case. For the chapters to come, they won't be any gory stuff or anything, FYI.

And this is IMPORTANT! I have changed the story a little in a way that Hagrid has not gone away, and there is no Grubbly-Plank and no Grawpy ok? Hagrid is still stationed at Hogwarts. Hope you're dun mind...

Okay, read on!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor (I forgotten to mention tis last time) Harry Potter! Sadly.

Addition: Italic+Bold is flashback.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Draco Malfoy, with his prefect badge gleaming on his puffed chest, leered down at the little scowling party in the compartment. Crabbe and Goyle were on either side of him, goofy grins plastered on their portly faces.

Toushirou gave a cursory glance at the threesome before swiveling his head to face the window, his expression bored. He smelled trouble, but he definitely wasn't going to meddle into others' affairs. He just hoped that they preserve him his peace.

His hope was to be wasted.

"Well well well…what do we have here?" Malfoy mocked. "Two destitute red-haired weasels and a good-for-nothing orphan. Oh," Malfoy now noticed the good-looking Toushirou sitting quietly at the corner. (Like someone sulking when he is not) His beady eyes narrowed.

He _detested _people who looked better than him.

"And a temperamental grandfather _shortie_."

The temperature plummeted to a frigid cold that had everyone's breath in white puffy clouds. Thin coatings of ice started to line the seats and the windows frosted over, their frames crackling with rime. Goose bumps crawled on everyone's skin as the biting cold attacked them.

Toushirou gnashed his teeth together, struggling internally to control his temper. On the outside, he looked like an unmoving block of ice, his teal eyes dangerously glowing with red-hot anger as they stared at Malfoy.

Malfoy could feel his fear mounting. Seriously, Malfoy swore he never saw eyes that scary before...

Crabbe and Goyle were cowering behind the lanky frame of their leader.

"Excuse me?" Toushirou threatened as quietly as he could manage. "I didn't hear you right, did I?"

Malfoy's Adam apple was bobbing in his throat uncontrollably.

"No-o, y-you didn't. De-definitely didn't." Malfoy squeaked out, his insides quaking with fear. His body was unconsciously leaning towards the train corridor. He wanted to _run_. Crabbe and Goyle were a good ways down the corridor already.

Toushirou controlled the impulse to snort. To his knowledge, people like these always are cowards. They were relatively easy to deal with.

He leveled his gaze with Malfoy for a while longer before turning away, convinced the boy wouldn't bother him anymore after being petrified to his wits.

The temperature regained its warmth and all the frost melted away. Hermione figured an inconsiderate person next door had just performed a freezing charm.

The terror in Malfoy's eyes cleared when Toushirou no longer appeared intimidating. He looked spitefully at Ron and Harry. Although his ego was undoubtedly shriveled up by Toushirou, he seemed determined to taunt the other two at any rate. Malfoy didn't budge from the door. His cronies were behind him again after Malfoy had beckoned them over. (More like glared them over)

Harry frowned at Malfoy hatefully, but his thoughts were otherwise. He was relieving in the moment of Malfoy's outright _whimpering_. This, Harry felt, totally serves him right.

"Go away Malfoy. You're obviously not welcomed here."

"Yeah, Malfoy." Ron interjected. "Go back to your slut friends before we kick your butt out of here. _With_ Hitsugaya's help."

Ron had too seen the exchange just now, and he was taking advantage of that very fact.

Toushirou gave a low growl under his breath. Can they _stop_ dragging him into their situations?!

Malfoy glared icily back at them, his face flushed. But he was still frightened of Toushirou, so he cleverly backed off.

"Watch yourselves, Potter, Weasley." Malfoy hissed vehemently. He daren't offend Toushirou anymore. "Because,"

Malfoy's smirking face was supplemented with Crabbe's and Goyle's as they slowly lumbered down the corridor, away from them.

"I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps if you step out of the line."

Hermione stood up hastily to slam the compartment door shut. The last of Harry's arch-enemy disappeared.

There was an uncomfortable silence when the trio left, and panicky looks were constantly being exchanged with Harry, Hermione and the two Weasleys.

Neville displayed innocent confusion whilst Luna continued reading her magazine in silence. Toushirou, however ignorant he was appearing to be, was not fooled.

He knew that out of the six other people in the compartment, four of them were inducted into the _Order of the Phoenix._ If you considered them staying in the headquarters as being inducted into the secret wizard society.

He knew that Sirius Black had materialized onto the train platform today to bid his godson goodbye in the disguise of a black dog. Animagus. Toushirou had seen the black dog romping playfully around Harry on the platform when a Senkai Gate had transported him directly there. A few Order members were present as well; probably to guard Harry Potter.

Toushirou stifled a yawn. The genius taicho had read all these in an information folder regarding the Order of the Phoenix (he has _many _things to read for this mission) since he was going to be _in _the club itself, as the soutaicho ordered after a certain Professor Dumbledore agreed and supported his joining.

Toushirou sighed internally again.

This mission sure was taxing…so many things to do all at once. But it was of high importance, as Toushirou perfectly understood. Too well.

Toushirou's attention was diverted from his musings when Ron cleared his throat loudly in an attempt to disperse the uneasiness in the air.

"S-say, Hitsugaya…" Ron began, his tone unsure. He darted a fleeting glance at Hermione who gave an encouraging nod.

Toushirou glanced at him stoically, the previous conflict not yet forgotten.

"What you did just now, scaring Malfoy and all that…was beyond awesome! I've never seen him _that_ timid before!"

Ron gave a genial laugh, followed by the rest as they replayed the scene in their minds. (Excluding Luna) They would never forget Malfoy's humiliation.

Toushirou stared at Ron as if he was crazy. After a while, he continued gazing out of the window. His expression was more than irritated. The white-haired didn't laugh.

Excuse me?! What a stupid guy…

Hyourinmaru's tail lashed on the frozen-stiff ground in disagreement. But he didn't comment.

Ginny and Hermione simultaneously poked Ron in the ribs. He winced before glancing suggestively at Harry. Harry simply gave a little jiggle of his head, which meant 'Just get it over and done with'. Ron shoulders slumped before they straightened again to face Toushirou. He took a deep breath.

"Erm," Ron halted. "Sorry if I provoked you just now or anything." The Weasley apologized in a rush, cheeks burning in mortification.

Toushirou remained quiet. He was contemplating.

**Toushirou, just forgive him. Don't you realize all that he had spoken in the first place was to be on friendly terms with you? Give him a chance.** Hyourinmaru pressed.

Toushirou was skeptical.

And who mentioned one's dislike?

**Now he seems alright. He was too green with envy just now.** Hyourinmaru admitted. **Besides, you have to protect the Potter boy. By getting close to his friends, wouldn't it be easier to protect him?**

Logic was winning on him. Anyway, Toushirou too thought that Ron wasn't _that_ bad. Not as bad as the Malfoy brat anyway.

**See, you think so too. **Hyourinmaru remarked victoriously. **Told you I'm truly an extension of your soul.**

Toushirou resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his zanpaktou.

"No big deal." Toushirou replied composedly, deciding to spare Ron the embarrassment.

A smile tugged at the side of Ron's lips, and Hermione breathed an audible sigh of relief. Ginny winked at Ron reassuringly while Harry grinned at Toushirou amiably. Neville smiled to himself. Even though he was aloof and indifferent, they were starting to like this guy.

Toushirou could feel the train slow down in increments. The sky was already dark, spotted with tiny stars twinkling in the horizon here and there.

When the train lights turned on, Luna folded the Quibbler and started to change into her school robes. Everyone followed suit.

To Toushirou, the robes were not in the least uncomfortable as they were very much similar to the Shinigami uniform. He would nonetheless miss his white captain haori for a while.

The compartment settled into a comfortable silence as the train moved on. Toushirou couldn't help thinking back on a frankly astonishing revelation on wizards he discovered last week; when he was still in Soul Society. And a…disturbing invention.

^^^FLASHBACK^^^

"_**I what?!" Toushirou sputtered as Kurotsuchi Mayuri ambled into his personal lab.**_

"_**Do I have to repeat myself?" Mayuri asked, sighing dramatically. His gnarled claw brushed the equipment on his table lovingly. A chill trickled down Toushirou's spine. He was secretly glad he still stood at the doorway of the lab dubbed as 'Hell of Never-after'. Not that he believed the ridiculous name…**_

"_**The old man wants you to be in your spiritual body for the entire mission." The 12**__**th**__** division captain asserted impatiently. "So that's why-"**_

"_**Wait!" Toushirou interrupted, his pale eyebrows criss-crossing. "But how can the humans see me then? And why on earth would the soutaicho want that?"**_

_**Mayuri snorted.**_

"_**What impudence." Toushirou couldn't care less.**_

"_**The wizards," Mayuri explained, his hands interlocking together in a creepy fashion, "Have what they called magical blood. This 'magic' in their blood raises their reaitsu levels to a height where all of them, no matter how weak, can see us Shinigami. With this situation, Hitsugaya-taicho, the old man saw no need for you to be placed in a Gigai. A Gigai only hampers a Shinigami, after all. And, it would raise less suspicion of the fact that you are already dead if you don't suddenly jump out of your body in the midst of danger."**_

_**Toushirou's lips parted slightly open in shock. He was flabbergasted, and rightfully abashed. Every wizard can see Shinigami?! Why didn't he know this before?! **_

"_**Wizards are interesting entities indeed…Oh, what I wouldn't give to have a wizard as an experiment subject…" Mayuri's orange eyes had a malicious glint to them as he rubbed his hands together in obvious relish.**_

"_**That's clearly forbidden, Kurotsuchi-taicho." Toushirou hurriedly stated. He was, though, still reeling from the fact wizards can see Shinigami. There was a brief pause before Toushirou asked his next question.**_

"_**But wouldn't my Shinigami garb and zanpaktou bring unnecessary attention…and fear?"**_

_**Mayuri's little finger entered his ear to dig out earwax. With a squelching sound, he pulled it out and blew away the green substance on the surface of his finger. Toushirou tried not to cringe from the disgusting sight.**_

"_**Don't be dense, Hitsugaya-taicho. Aren't you a child prodigy?" Mayuri criticized. Toushirou suppressed the twitching of his eyebrow at the offence.**_

"_**You can easily change out of your uniform to wear human clothes, can you not? But for the second thing you brought up…"**_

_**Mayuri looked at his colleague squarely in the eye. Toushirou tried not to gulp in apprehension.**_

"_**For that, you are called here." Mayuri murmured in a hair-raising tone.**_

_**Despite his escalating trepidation, Toushirou's expression was impassive and he merely raised an eyebrow. The 10**__**th**__** division captain was famous for keeping his emotions in check.**_

_**With a swish of the fabric, Mayuri swiveled round towards his tray of equipment, most of which were steel. His hand skimmed over a few of them before pausing at a particular one. Two elongated fingers picked up a syringe. The syringe was filled with a bubbling, grotesque-colored liquid, swirling ominously in the barrel. Mayuri pressed down lightly on the plunger. A small jet of the liquid squirted out of the needle.**_

_**Mayuri's bottom lip curled up in satisfaction.**_

_**He turned around to face Toushirou, who no longer had a neutral expression. Instead, his face was a picture of dread, his teal eyes widening in alarm. And no wonder. Mayuri's face was a mixture of glee and ecstasy, his eyes sparkling with madness.**_

_**The face of a scientist ready to strike.**_

_**Toushirou retracted his steps so ever slowly. Mayuri was advancing on him, brandishing the ill-omened syringe towards the white-haired captain's direction.**_

"_**Kurotsuchi-taicho…" Toushirou cautioned, his teal eyes glowing severely.**_

"_**This is a very special invention of mine," Mayuri began. His teeth shone its whiteness, blinding Toushirou momentarily. "I just invented it recently and have tried it on a few Shinigami. The results were, perceptible to say, perfect, as are all my inventions." Mayuri let out a maniacal, spine-chilling laugh.**_

_**Toushirou didn't know which scenario was worse- him being tampered by Mayuri or him being faced with mountains and heaps of paperwork with a useless, drunken fukutaicho.**_

_**He chose the latter.**_

"_**Once I inject this liquid into your system, Hitsugaya-taicho," Mayuri continued, his fingers wrapped around the syringe caressing it almost subconsciously, "your zanpaktou, which is part of your soul, will physically disappear."**_

_**Toushirou's eyebrows lifted higher in blatant disbelief.**_

"_**It will only appear again at your call. And when I say call, I mean summoning your zanpaktou from your mind to materialize it. Most Shinigami do it wordlessly."**_

_**Mayuri gave a full-blown grin. Toushirou found it disconcerting. "No human or wizard will be able to see your zanpaktou till you deem fit. A neat invention, yes?"**_

_**Mayuri's eyes narrowed to slits, and if possible, his grin got wider.**_

"_**Let the process commence."**_

_**Though Toushirou knew the liquid's function now, his instincts couldn't help but guide him further from the lab- further from Mayuri.**_

_**He bumped into something as he walked backwards. That something swiftly clutched both of his wrists and bound them to his back.**_

_**Toushirou's teal orbs widened as he struggled futilely against Nemu's hold. Mayuri's fukutaicho forced him forward to meet his impending doom.**_

_**The steel of the needle reflected light off its shiny surface. Mayuri cackled wildly.**_

"_**H-hey w-wait!" Toushirou squirmed as he tried to break hold of Nemu's firm grip. Fruitless. "Kurotsuchi-taicho, I didn't agree to th-"**_

"_**Don't worry, Hitsugaya-taicho," Mayuri seized Toushirou's right arm to still its thrashing movement. He pushed up the haori sleeve. "It will only hurt a little." Mayuri smirked.**_

_**The needle met contact.**_

_**A muffled yell of agony echoed throughout Seireitei.**_

^^^END OF FLASHBACK^^^

"Hitsugaya, why are you stoning there and wincing at nothing?" Ginny called over her shoulder. "The train has stopped, let's get a move on."

Toushirou grunted and stood up, stretching and popping his leg muscles. With little effort, (since he's in his Shinigami form) he grabbed his trunk using one hand and met the rest of the group outside amidst some jostling from the torrents of students pouring out from Hogwarts Express.

In his peripheral vision, a colossal castle loomed overhead, its foundation situated on a sky-scraping mountain. Brick-tiled turrets transcended into misty clouds that hung overhead in the night sky, their hulking heights so tall that they were lost to view. The castle many windows were all brightly-lit up, save for a few curtain-drawn ones, as if warmly inviting the students into its safe harbor. A vast lake extending from Hogsmeade station to the castle dock lay unperturbed under the starry night, occasional ripples forming on the surface. Wooden boats bobbed along with the lake currents, seemingly peaceful.

Harry caught Toushirou staring at the castle.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Harry remarked, giving Toushirou a lopsided grin.

Toushirou looked at Harry and merely nodded. He _was_ contented with the castle, especially the huge water bodies nearby. They would do well to sooth his nerves when he gets stressed up. Which he hoped would be few and far between.

Hyourinmaru rumbled in agreement.

"Harry! Ginny! Hitsugaya!" Hermione called over the babble of voices, waving her hand to show where she was. The three of them quickly made their way over to her. Neville and Luna had vanished in the swarming crowd.

The two Gryffindor prefects were standing next to a giant-size man who was shouting, "Firs'-years 'ere! Firs'-years 'ere!" over the racket. A lamp was in his enormous hand rocking to and fro jerkily. Nervous first-years clustered around his massive form, finding reassurance in a tightly-knit pack.

After some difficulty, Hitsugaya reached Hermione's side. To his great displeasure, he realized he barely reached the oversized guy's shoulder.

Hyourinmaru's deep laughter shook the icy landscape.

Harry tilted his head upwards to smile at the man. Ginny did the same.

"Hagrid!" both of them greeted in unison.

Hagrid…? Toushirou's forehead creased slightly. Where did Toushirou hear that name before?

A click in his head ensued.

Toushirou observed 'Hagrid' in greater detail. He sported a shaggy mane, and had a scrunched up face with crinkly eyes that were black as pitch. The eyes were now peering down good-naturedly at them all.

So _this_ was the half-giant, half-human. Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper for Hogwarts, and the Care of Magical Creatures professor.

Toushirou was thankful he managed to read all the folders concerning the wizards in Hogwarts and in the Order. At least he won't appear dumb and having to consistently ask questions about someone's identity. All that was left was Harry's, (because it contains the most) which he would read through later in a (hopefully) comfy bed…

"Arry'! Ginny! Welcome back to Hogwarts!" Hagrid boomed, patting them on their backs. The two consequently choked.

"As ya' all can see, me guiding first years to take da' boats, so catch up later for some tea at my hut?" Hagrid flashed a toothy grin at them. They all cheerfully agreed.

Toushirou paid no heed to their conversation, for it was not concerning him. He continued to survey the area of Hogwarts, slightly awed by the sheer ground it covered.

Hagrid now noticed the white-haired captain who was standing a little to the side, and observed his unique traits.

"And who do we have here, Arry'? Ya' friend?" Hagrid asked Harry in his scratchy voice.

Harry grinned.

"Yeah. We just met him, Hagrid. He's a transfer student, name's Hitsu-"

"Transfer student, you say?" Hagrid cried, stroking his beard thoughtfully. The first-years flinched at his movement. "Then he must be the Toushirou good, old Dumbledore mentioned!"

Toushirou heard Hagrid's booming voice addressing him, and stared at him in response, regarding him coldly as Toushirou would towards unfamiliar people. Hagrid did not seem to notice the hostility, and continued beaming at him.

"You know about him, Hagrid?" Hermione asked, surprised. Her lips lifted. "Then you can bring him to Hogwarts by boat too, can't you? After all he's new here, so like the first years he would not have been sor-"

Toushirou quickly interrupted Hermione's blabber. He didn't want to endure all the stares along with the first years. Besides, he reckoned he was still going to be stared at when Professor Dumbledore introduces him to the whole school. But all the same- better only once than twice.

"I've already been sorted, Gran- Hermione. There's no need to do that." Toushirou almost spelled out her last name when he remembered it wasn't the custom here. That would take some getting use to…

Hermione and the rest looked dumbfounded. Before they could say anything, Hagrid beat them to it.

"Then I best be on me way! Dawdled enough that is!" Hagrid gave them his crinkly-eyed smile before turning away towards the general direction of the boats.

"Comin' thru', comin' thru'! Firs'-years follow me, tis' way!" The bunch of edgy first years hastily trailed behind his giant bulk. Hagrid was succinctly lost to the gloom of the night, the light of his lamp a yellow dot in the darkness.

Toushirou and the rest lugged along their trunks and owl cages towards the nearest carriage.

"You already got sorted? How?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

Toushirou responded a little hesitantly, "In the headmaster's office, when I went to…fill in my particulars."

In actuality, he had gone to Professor Dumbledore's office to explain his _real_ reason of coming to Hogwarts, other than that of a student. But they didn't have to know that.

Ron made a resounding 'Oh' as Hermione asked another.

"What house were you sorted into, Hitsugaya?"

A by now annoyed Toushirou (at all the questions) was about to reply when Harry gasped audibly.

"What's...what's pulling the carriages?!"

* * *

Done! I must apologise, I don't think Chapter 3 will come out as soon as these two chapters did, I haven't even started on it yet...(Guiltyo_O)

I especially enjoyed writing the flashback. Haha!

Please review!!!!!! Appreciated! And here is a reply to one reader...

**Mistytail**: I watch bleach subbed, not dubbed. Dubbed totally destroys all the characters voices! Uck...and Hyourinmaru's personality is like tat in the fic to partly show how close Hyourinmaru and Toushirou are. Only in a close relationship would two people talk to this extent, right?:)


	3. Chapter 3

Sry for the late update!!! Tis wk was so busy for me...

Thank you so much for all ure awesome reviews! And constructive critiscm!!! YAY for readers!XD

So here is chapter 3...im sry tis chapter is quite bland cos im mostly explaining things. im not satisfied with my writing n content in tis chapter either.

Sry if its not satisfactory!!! I apologise! Next chapter i will try to make it better! Sry!:(

Oh, and I want to clarify something. Toushirou knows about Hogwarts, the Order, their members, the teachers, a few students close to Harry like Ron,etc...I just want to say tis so I dun have to write in the fic Toushirou read tis in a folder n bla. LOL.:)

Okay, read on! Sry again if its not nice! Completely understandable...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach and Harry Potter characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

In between the shafts of the furnished carriage, stood two _skeletal-like horses,_ each rearing a pair of enormous, translucent wings. The leathery wings were now folded securely against the black hides of the beasts, which were emaciated to a point that their bones could be actually seen through the skin. They had reptilian features, and their heads were dragonish; yet still akin to that of horses. Only the whites of their eyes could be distinguished in the night.

Harry didn't know what to feel- fascinated or terrified at these mythical creatures.

"Harry?" Hermione stated uncertainly, staring worriedly at him. Her question pertaining Toushirou was already forgotten due to Harry's outburst. "There's nothing pulling the carriages. They pull themselves as always."

Harry desperately closed his eyes and shook his head from side to side repeatedly. He wasn't going mad, was he? He opened his eyes; and lo and behold, they were still there, as solid as anything, tossing their heads towards the sky.

Toushirou scrutinized Harry carefully. To be honest, he had been waiting for this moment since hearing that Harry had witnessed the Hufflepuff student's death. Well, at least Harry wasn't fainting from shock…

"But," Harry protested, his expression defiant. "The-there's some sort of hor-horses pulling the carriages! Honestly! Can't you see them?! They're as clear as daylight; right between the shafts!"

The rest looked towards where Harry had pointed. In their eyes, it was just an empty space, void of any horses or whatsoever.

Ron patted his friend's shoulder sympathetically.

"There's really nothing there, mate. Hermione's right. Maybe it's a trick of the light." Ron assured Harry.

Harry however still stared insistently at the 'horses', positive that he wasn't hallucinating.

Ron nudged Harry. "C'mon, lets go. The Sorting's going to start anytime soon."

With a sigh of defeat, Harry dragged both his trunk and owl cage towards the carriage, lagging behind his friends. His brows furrowed as he pondered why he couldn't see these beasts previously in his past years at Hogwarts.

Toushirou effortlessly passed Harry who was struggling a little with his luggage. With a tiny sigh, he bent forward and grabbed Hedwig's cage from Harry's hand.

Harry blinked in shock and watched as Toushirou strode towards the carriage with ease, his trunk and Harry's owl cage in tow.

"Er…thanks." Harry managed.

Toushirou glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eyes.

"You know…" Toushirou muttered. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"You're right, and they're wrong."

Toushirou's white hair disappeared from view as he entered the carriage.

Harry froze, stunned. Only when Hermione yelled at him to get in did Harry unlock his limbs and get into the carriage. With their hooves softly grazing the ground, the creatures advanced forward, pulling the carriage along with them.

Harry stared at Toushirou, who was predictably sitting by the window seat, his teal eyes straying to the window. He acted as if he didn't just confirm Harry's suspicions. What did he mean…Harry speculated. Could he, unlike the rest, see _them_ too…?

As Harry was about to demand an answer from Toushirou, Hermione asked, "So…which house did you get into again, Hitsugaya?"

Harry slumped into his seat. It appears his questions would have to wait.

Toushirou's mind drifted as Hermione's question resurfaced.

^^^FLASHBACK^^^

_**The chair scraped noiselessly against the marble floor as Toushirou got to his feet. Dumbledore did the same, smiling warmly at his guest as he did so.**_

"_**A most gracious thank you to you and your society for divulging classified information to Hogwarts, Mr. Hitsugaya."**_

_**Toushirou nodded at the half-truth. He hadn't exactly told the headmaster everything, but left out one significant detail: that the people Dumbledore would be collaborating with were already, well, dead. (For it would cause the need for other information to be revealed)**_

"_**And another well-deserved thanks to your commander for sending over one of his most elite people over to protect Hogwarts. It is understandable that your superior cannot spare anymore concerning your own strained 'situation." Dumbledore's tone rang with utmost sincerity.**_

_**Toushirou nodded impatiently in acknowledgement. Now that his explanation was done, there was no time to stall. The 'elite' captain had to return to Seireitei to make the necessary arrangements regarding his indeterminate leave. (His stay at Hogwarts may go on indefinitely)**_

_**Dumbledore pat his white beard thoughtfully, seemingly oblivious to Toushirou's haste to depart.**_

"_**Mr. Hitsugaya, I'll have to warn you that the Ministry of Magic would not like this…intrusion of others. No offence intended of course, but they would assume your coming here as a mean of upsetting them." **_

"_**Then convince them, Professor. Besides, I would appreciate it if you do not broadcast my arrival." Toushirou's normally impenetrable teal eyes were now reflecting impatience.**_

"_**Of course I wouldn't. It would be strictly known within Hogwarts only." Dumbledore sighed. "However, that is the problem. This year, The Ministry of Magic is sending one of their people to work in Hogwarts itself. I am sorry, but it seems as the Ministry would have to know of this, since one of their own is apparently 'within Hogwarts'. "**_

_**Toushirou pursed his lips shrewdly, displeased.**_

"_**And why would your government do that? In this particular year?"**_

_**Dumbledore chuckled.**_

"_**As expected of a captain, Mr. Hitsugaya. You're undeniably sharp." Dumbledore smiled, but it was humorless. "You see, the Ministry of Magic himself has the notion that I am trying to take over his power by assembling an army in Hogwarts. As such, he has sent one of his people to Hogwarts- to make sure I don't do so."**_

_**Toushirou couldn't believe how little trust there was among the wizards.**_

"_**This assumption of theirs' is…absurd."**_

_**Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes twinkled.**_

"_**Ironic as it sounds, it's true, Mr. Hitsugaya. To ensure I don't build an army of students to defy him, Cornelius Fudge has sent his Senior Under-Secretary, Dolores Umbridge, to fill in the role of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."**_

_**Toushirou couldn't help but grimace. Government officials were always a pain in the butt to handle. And a most annoying issue to deal with when he had other better things to do. Like return to Seireitei.**_

_**Dumbledore's long fingers drummed the table pensively.**_

"_**I think," Dumbledore paused. "That you would prefer Dolores Umbridge to be absent on the night you explain your stay here to the Hogwarts community? As a Ministry official, she can be rather explosive in the light of this matter. It would be better if her 'explosion'…be kept under wraps."**_

_**Toushirou raised his eyebrows. He sure wouldn't mind that.**_

"_**Is that even possible, Professor Dumbledore?"**_

_**Dumbledore tapped his head cheerfully.**_

"_**I am sure that with my intellect, I am able to think up of an excuse to delay Professor Umbridge for at least a day." Dumbledore winked. "Of course, she will do everything in her power to drive you out succinctly; but as headmaster, I still make the ultimate decision, so don't worry, Mr. Hitsugaya."**_

_**Toushirou felt peeved at this old wizard. As if he needed to worry. Government never intimidates him. Nor can anybody else.**_

"_**And one last thing before you hastily depart, Mr. Hitsugaya. This would help your cause of not making a spectacle of yourself at the Feast more than necessary. Though, a spectacle cannot be entirely evaded in your case, of course." There was a flicker of amusement in the blue of Dumbledore's eyes as he read the evident impatience in Toushirou's stance.**_

_**Dumbledore's wizard robes swept the floor as he wheeled around from his desk to grab an old patched, pointy hat from a high shelf. With a flourish, he placed it on top of a nonplussed Toushirou's head.**_

_**As the hat sides slipped over his ears, darkness engulfed his vision and Toushirou gave a small yelp of indignation. If this was the Professor's idea of a joke he would have hell to pay…the temperature around Toushirou dived to an all-down low.**_

_**In the office, Dumbledore calmly watched Toushirou through his half-moon spectacles. His fingers were slowly turning blue. With a casual flick of his wand, warmth spread over his fingers. Dumbledore half-smiled contentedly.**_

_**An irked Toushirou made to pull off the outrageous hat.**_

"_**Interesting fellow you are."**_

_**Toushirou's hand froze its action as a tiny voice spoke into his head. And it wasn't Hyourinmaru.**_

"_**Your head is a…dead vacuum? I can't read your thoughts, your past, your character, anything. Hmmm. First one I met with this kind of abnormality…I wonder why? But I sense something else…a presence…a faint presence other than me occupying your head…"**_

_**Hyourinmaru snarled ferociously at the voice.**_

"_**A feral one, no less. Intriguing indeed…now, how shall I sort you?"**_

_**Toushirou had bypassed his shock and was now questioning the 'hat'.**_

_**Who are you and what are you doing in my domain?**_

_**Toushirou felt dumb addressing a hat. Thank goodness no one from the divisions were here to see him- a captain's head stuffed in a ridiculous hat and all.**_

"_**Hmmm, I can hear your present thoughts? At least that's something…tell me, boy. You are a boy right? Tell me, the Sorting Hat…what is your name?"**_

_**Toushirou grew incredulous. The Sorting Hat? What kind of thing is that?**_

"_**I sort Hogwarts students into the four respective Hogwarts houses, boy." The Sorting Hat responded to his thoughts in a dignified manner. "One of the founders, Godric Gryffindor, put brains into me to accomplish this daunting task."**_

_**Toushirou had read about the four houses- brave Gryffindor, sly Slytherin, kind Hufflepuff and smart Ravenclaw.**_

"_**That's right. My, you are rather informed for a first-timer in Hogwarts, aren't you? Now, tell me your name."**_

_**Toushirou's gut instinct inclined him to do so.**_

_**Hitsugaya Toushirou.**_

"_**A most stimulating name. Now, how shall I sort you, Hitsugaya Toushirou? With no character to look into? With no knowledge of your inner self?"**_

_**Toushirou remained silent.**_

"_**Hmmm, very well. Judging from my sixth sense alone, I elect to put you into…"**_

_**The Sorting Hat opened its mouth and shouted the last few words aloud.**_

"_**THE HOUSE OF-"**_

^^^END OF FLASHBACK^^^

"_Gryffindor_."

Toushirou had replied before anyone could voice out the thought of why the white-haired boy took such a long time to answer.

"Seriously?!" Ron grinned. "Fancy that we're year-mates, classmates _and_ roommates! Welcome to Gryffindor, pal!"

Toushirou's face remained stoic, but his eyes expressed mute acknowledgement.

Hermione frowned at Ron.

"There's no such thing as 'year-mates', Ron!" Hermione disapproved. "Really, your English is sometimes horrendous! Even Hitsugaya speaks it better than you, and _he's_ Japanese!"

Ron's face grew purple in indignation.

"My English is so not atrocious!" Ron retorted. "In case you didn't noticed, I just used another good word in replacement for 'horrendous', Herm!"

"That doesn't mean you English is good! And don't call me-! "

Toushirou quickly tuned out the two rising voices as their arguing continued ceaselessly.

**These two act like a certain someone with his childhood friend, ne?** Hyourinmaru chuckled in his deep voice.

As if. I do _not_ quarrel like that with Hinamori.

Toushirou huffed crossly.

This is an entirely meaningless conversation.

**S****ure, sure. **

Don't patronize me, dragon. Hyourinmaru let loose an amused rumble at the comment.

Toushirou sighed. Though he disliked the fact that his zanpaktou spirit could pull off his teases flawlessly on Toushirou, he was thankful towards Hyourinmaru for keeping the mood light during these terse days of the ongoing war with Aizen, especially since he didn't know what was going on back in Soul Society…yet.

The ice dragon bowed his grand head at the recognition.

**Anytime. The pleasure's all mine.**

Toushirou scowled. He fell for it _again_.

Harry perceived Toushirou's scowl as irritation. (Which is true)

"Don't mind the two of them; they're always bickering pointlessly. You'll get use to it." Harry smiled, trying to humor Toushirou.

Toushirou's face smoothened out into its usual stony façade. He nodded.

The carriage halted to a stop when it arrived at the castle's threshold; and so did the squabbles of the two prefects. Toushirou took hold of his luggage and jumped gracefully from the carriage after pushing the door open.

Toushirou tilted his head upwards to gauge the size of the humongous, oak door of the castle. He had to admit he was mildly impressed. It was even bigger than the entrance of Seireitei's Main Assembly Hall.

While Toushirou was the first to leave the carriage, Harry was the last. Before leaving, he departed one last, long look at the creatures. Their black coats were glistening in the moonlight. One of the two was looking intently in Harry's direction, its pupil-less eyes insinuating hidden intelligence. Smiling faintly, Harry resolved to ask Toushirou about them. At last, he turned his back to proceed to the castle.

Toushirou stepped into the entrance hall, Hermione and the two Weasleys in his wake. There was a grand, marble staircase etched to the left of the entrance hall. The granite walls of the castle were aligned with blazing torches that lit up the castle's interior.

Braving the throngs of students stomping up the staircase into a hall that Toushirou presumed to be the dining area, the white-haired captain allowed himself to be swept up (though he gave people who were in too close proximity hardcore glares) into the Great Hall (in the chaos he heard Hermione introducing the place) and be greeted by thousands of floating candles in mid-air.

Toushirou's eyebrow rose slightly at the sight. He wasn't exactly taken aback, as he had expected magic to come up with all sorts of things. And he wasn't disappointed.

In addition to the hovering candles, several silvered bowls containing fire dangled from the tall walls of the hall that reached up to the ceiling. The ceiling itself was entrancing; a wide expanse of never-ending sky with a few clouds drifting lazily above, bright stars twinkling luminously in the night. Toushirou supposed it was enchanted to look like the sky outside. Below it lay four long tables embroidered with different-colored cloths that filled up the whole hall, along with another table right up at the front- the staff table, probably.

Toushirou maneuvered his way to a table which cloth had a rich color of red and gold and a lion insignia: Gryffindor.

Once he reached the table, he made to sit down at the most secluded spot he could find, but Hermione apparently wouldn't let him be. Motioning to Ron and Harry (Harry had finally caught up), she slipped in beside Toushirou. The two boys sat down soon after. Ginny was seen clustered around a group of girls, who were presumably her fourth-year friends.

Toushirou sighed. It seemed he would have to tag along with Harry's group of friends at his stay in Hogwarts in order to act his role as Harry's bodyguard convincingly. Not that he liked that. He much preferred the luxury of loneliness.

The moment Harry took a seat, a hush descended upon that side of the Gryffindor table. Muted voices travelled across the table and there were many a glance towards Harry. Some students from other tables kept on throwing furtive looks at the 'Chosen One', their heads bent as they exchanged whispers.

Harry squirmed, slightly uncomfortable, his emerald green eyes showing a hint of anger at some nasty stares and vulgarities being hurled at him.

Toushirou too took a fair share of all the stares. Whispers of his uncommon white hair, striking teal eyes, cold look, and the very presence of an unknown student in Hogwarts took hold of everyone's attention. Some girls blushed and squealed in delight while the others merely gossiped excitedly of a new, anonymous (older than first-year) student studying in Hogwarts.

Toushirou wasn't perturbed or uncomfortable with all the attention he was receiving. For the young tensai, it was a common thing.

**Feels like day one back at Shinigami Academy, doesn't it?** Hyourinmaru reminisced.

Toushirou agreed. His intense teal eyes landed on the staff table, where most of the teachers were already seated.

To the extreme left of the staff table sat the bespectacled Professor Sybill Patricia Trelawny, the Divination teacher.

Professor Pomona Sprout was beside her, her faded, brown hat balanced on top of her head. She was the Head of Hufflepuff house, as well as the Herbology teacher.

Next to her sat a diminutive teacher; Professor Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House and the Charms teacher. His bald-patched head could be hardly seen above the table. Toushirou took great satisfication that he wasn't the shortest in this magical school.

All three weren't in the Order, as Toushirou knew.

Right in the middle of the staff table, a large, majestic throne-like chair towered over the rest, its golden trimmings shining slightly. A wizard in purple robes sat with his fingers interlocked, long white beard tied neatly in a hair band. Professor Albus Percival Wulfrid Brian Dumbledore (Toushirou had no idea why someone would want such a long name), headmaster of Hogwarts.

Sensing Toushirou was looking at him, Dumbledore winked casually at the white-haired captain. Toushirou returned a stiff nod. He could never stand the headmaster's friendliness with him. It just didn't suit him.

As Harry was trying to catch Dumbledore's eye since he stepped into the Great Hall (actually since his Ministry hearing), he noticed the subtle exchange between said subject and Toushirou. He stared in amazement at the teal-eyed boy. Had he already gotten so chummy with the headmaster?

Harry felt anger rising deep within him. Dumbledore could wink at a student he knew only for a few months; but couldn't even meet eye-contact with Harry, whom he has a close relationship with, and had known for five, long years?!

Toushirou moved on to the next chair, unaware of Harry's quelled resentment. The chair next to the headmaster was empty; nonetheless, Toushirou knew with no doubt the seat belonged to the second highest authority- the deputy headmistress. Professor Minerva McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor House and the Transfiguration teacher.

From what the icy Shinigami knew, McGonagall was traditionally preparing the first-years to enter the Great Hall.

The mammoth-size Hagrid sat on the right of McGonagall's chair, apparently finished with his task of sending the first-years to the castle via the boats. He was waving his vast hand at Harry, Hermione and Ron enthusiastically, mouth set in a smiling line.

A greasy-haired teacher sat ramrock-straight in his chair, his chin lifted up disapprovingly at the noise level in the Great Hall and Hagrid's over-enthusiastic greeting to the Gryffindor trio. Professor Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House and the Potions teacher. At first sight, Toushirou disliked the man.

Contrary to the three on Dumbledore's left, the other three Professors were all in the Order.

The last chair of the staff table was vacant, its holder most likely the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Toushirou raised his eyebrow again. It appears Dumbledore acted accordingly to his word. Professor Umbridge was nowhere to be seen.

That was fine. Much less of a hassle in telling the school of his presence here.

The teachers did stare at him, but not critically so. Toushirou suspected that Dumbledore hadn't told his staff about his true motives; just the outline of them.

A silence was suddenly pressing upon the Great Hall as every student ceased his or her chatter.

The doors of the Great Hall were opening.

It was time for the Sorting.

* * *

Sigh...not satisfied:(

Do u notice I tend to use flashbacks to explain stuff? Haha...tats why they're usually so long...

But all the same, I did give my very best shot, so plz review!!!:)


	4. Chapter 4

WOAH!!! Thx so much for all of ure awesome reviews!!!:)

I have to say my updating should be every 2 weeks...I am so sry its not any sooner!

This time, I took some quotes from the book.:) So expect to see familiar lines!

Here is chapter 4...hope ya enjoy it!:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter characters. (Sniff T.T)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

A stringent-looking woman entered the Great Hall with a burst of first-year students behind her, her black hair in a tight bun under a pointed hat angled to one side. Magnificent emerald robes brushed the marble floor as Professor McGonagall strode towards the front, a list in one hand, a stool complete with hat in another.

The faces of the first-years were utterly petrified as they lined up in a shaky order in front of the staff table, their stances scared-stiff. Those who recognized Harry shrank fearfully away from his reassuring smile.

Harry's smile faded into nothingness.

Toushirou's gaze was centered on the old, brown hat positioned harmlessly on the stool at the front, ignoring the first-years fidgetiness'. It appears that the Sorting of first-year students would take place in front of the whole school; judging from their pale faces, the first-years were visualizing horrid imaginations of what the hat had in store for them.

Professor McGonagall was waiting patiently next to the hat, list untouched in her hand.

Hyourinmaru rumbled in his master's head, mutely asking the unspoken question.

Waiting for…what?

The brim of the hat ripped open- and a voice issued out, resounding in the Great Hall.

_In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted._

_United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream-_

Toushirou stopped paying close attention to the song once he had gotten over the fact that the Sorting Hat was _singing_.

After all, it was just meaningless rambles spouting from a talking hat.

Hyourinmaru wasn't listening as well. His ice-plate wings extended as he stretched. He hadn't flown since the last attack Aizen had pulled on the Gotei 13, which was more or less three weeks ago. (His master felt a little guilty, but resolved to train soon in his free time at Hogwarts)

A pale hand ran through his white locks as the Hat went through verse after verse, mostly describing the history of Hogwarts. He was not listening attentively, but Toushirou's mind was still taking in every word of the song. He wasn't called a genius for nothing.

There was a minuscule change in the Hat's tone; a change that had Toushirou's ears perking up.

The Sorting Hat was no longer uttering insignificant poetry.

_But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin._

Polite applause echoed in the Hall, seemingly distant. Toushirou's breathtaking face was expressionless, but his thoughts were otherwise.

The Sorting Hat knew. It could sense the imminent danger. From a few whispers, Toushirou could tell warnings given by the ancient hat were uncommon. Very uncommon.

Whilst Professor McGonogall read from the list and the crowd of first-years dwindled slowly as they were sorted one by one, Toushirou sat with his shoulders tight. Was the peril ascending in Hogwarts filled with so much danger that even the Sorting Hat could feel it?

Toushirou's head throbbed painfully, and his teal eyes reflected annoyance. Great, just when he needed a migraine.

The 10th division captain headache's was slightly alleviated with Hyourinmaru's soothing presence. Toushirou's forehead relaxed. At least he wasn't alone- he had his trustworthy partner.

Hermione's rather loud voice intruded into Toushirou's awareness. It was tingling with anxiousness.

"I wonder if it's ever given warnings before?" Hermione asked the two boys opposite her when the Gryffindor table broke into deafening claps and cheers. Toushirou glanced towards the first-years uninterestedly, where one of them was making her way here on trembling legs. It seemed one had gotten sorted into Gryffindor- the first tonight.

"Yes, indeed," an unfamiliar voice suddenly entered the conversation. The four of them turned towards the newcomer.

Toushirou's eyes bulged slightly in astonishment.

Across Hermione hovered a man with unruly, curly hair who donned on a frilly, old-fashioned outfit. Toushirou knew that it was one of the souls stationed permanently at Hogwarts, the ones Dumbledore had admonished upon him not to give a soul burial to. But _that_ wasn't what shocked Toushirou.

The soul looked like a _real_ ghost- it was semi-transparent, its entire being insubstantial and fleshless, the color of its body a grayish-silver. It was nothing like the other, hundred souls Toushirou had encountered; at least those normal souls looked like humans, and they walked on solid ground. But these souls in Hogwarts were practically flying and see-through– a ghost to the core. And the most shocking fact:

_It had no chain._

Toushirou scrutinized the abnormal soul analytically, trying to believe what he was actually seeing. He had half a mind to materialize Hyourinmaru and try to perform a soul burial to see if it would actually work on this ghostly image of a soul.

"It has?" Harry asked Nearly Headless Nick, intrigued.

"It has." Nick confirmed, his chest out, as though proud to be the important figure in this conversation. "I have heard the Hat give several warnings before, always at times when it detects periods of great danger for the school. And always, of course, its advice is the same: stand together, be strong from within."

Hermione's eyes sparkled with interest.

"If that's the case, then why isn't this recorded into the book _Hogwarts a His_-" Hermione stopped and an apologetic look formed on her face.

Professor McGonogall was staring at them disapprovingly with her hawk-like eyes as she finished reading the last name off the list. Nick promptly sealed his mouth and placed a finger on his transparent lips, head motioning towards Dumbledore. (His head almost fell off in the process, which caused Toushirou to nearly choke on his saliva)

Only after Professor McGonogall took away the now silent hat and stool and settled into her seat did Dumbledore stand up and smile merrily upon them all. His hands spread out in a wide arc, and his blue eyes twinkled warmly. Absolute silence fell over the Great Hall.

Toushirou turned away from the peculiar soul to turn to Dumbledore. He would dwell upon this later.

"To our new students- welcome! To our old students- welcome back! There are many things to say, many lessons to attend, many strange phenomenons happening in this world…ah, don't I tend to rant." Dumbledore winked. "But let us first fill our growling stomachs; we don't want anyone to assume that wild animals are let loose in the Hall, do we? Let the Feast begin!"

At the last word, empty plates were piled with all sorts of food, and flagons were filled to the brim with pumpkin juice. Dumbledore leaned back into his seat and threw his long beard over his shoulder, ready to eat.

There were a few appreciative cheers from the students before the clinking of forks and spoons began resounding in the Hall; chatter grew up a notch as students and teachers alike conversed.

Ron was the first at the Gryffindor table to shove food into his plate; and soon enough, he was stuffing food into his mouth at a nerve-racking speed, his cheeks bulging unglamorously. Hermione sniffed disdainfully while Harry chuckled. They began to tuck in as well.

Toushirou made no move to start eating.

"Why aren't you eating? It's freaking delicious!" Ron exclaimed in a tone suggesting Toushirou's sanity.

"I'm not hungry."

Ron was about to protest when Harry cut in.

"The food not suited to your Japanese taste, Hitsugaya?" Harry's comment caused heads to turn and unashamedly stare at said boy in interest.

Though Toushirou's expression was calm, Harry could sense annoyance boiling beneath the surface.

"Just eat your food." Toushirou sighed, his voice kept carefully controlled.

Already used to the fifth-year's aloofness, Harry nudged Ron to continue their eating, to which he complied to with no complain.

"Your lost, mate," Ron shook his head solemnly before proceeding to swallow a particularly large roasted potato.

Not like Toushirou cared. The captain stared as the soul drifted away from them to disappear through a wall. Judging from its wistful expression, the soul was unable to eat food.

Hermione noticed Toushirou's staring.

"Did you get a fright just now? That was the Gryffindor house ghost, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington."

"You mean Nearly Headless Nick?" Ron asked, draining his goblet of pumpkin juice with loud, noisy gulps. Hermione threw him a dirty look.

The soul had a name? And a nickname to boot? Beholding the sight of its hinge-like head just a while ago, Toushirou knew _exactly_ how its nickname came about.

"Ghost?" Toushirou echoed. He decided to play dumb to see if he could attain any important information about these types of souls. (He was sure there was more than one in Hogwarts)

"Many ghosts reside in Hogwarts as their preferred choice," Hermione's voice flowed naturally as though reading directly from a textbook. "They are imprints of departed souls left upon the earth; disembodied spirits of once living wizards or witches. As ghosts, they are unable to cause much physical influence; but when passing through objects, they leave behind a sensation of coldness- in humans as well."

On the other side of Hermione was Neville, who shivered. There were still faint, icy tingles on his skin when Nick passed through him purposely as he left the Hall.

"These fleshless spirits," Hermione continued, uninterrupted, "were either afraid of death or have some extremely strong connection to the places they haunt, as such, becoming the ghosts they are." She finished her long and winding explanation with a beam. (Hermione partly wanted to impress Toushirou with her knowledge, but that was so not the case)

"…I see." Was Toushirou's subtle reply of thanks. He had recorded all Hermione had said into his brain for further sifting through later.

As Hermione was finishing her meal, Ron coughed and sputtered warm drops of liquid onto the robes of the person opposite him: Hermione.

Harry quickly turned away from Hermione's furious face and patted the back of his best friend's till his choking fit was over.

"What is this disgusting…!" Ron swore under his breath and shuddering, pushed the cup he had drank from away from him. Harry peered inside the cup to see a swirling mass of green, foreign liquid with a packet filled with leaves floating at the base.

Hermione was about to explode at Ron's and Harry's ignorance when she felt her robes being lightened of their load. She glanced at them, startled. They were dry.

Hermione's face whipped around to find the tip of a certain white-haired student's wand disappearing into the folds of his robes.

"You did that? Thanks, Hitsugaya!" Hermione said gratefully, a little amazed at the transfer student's speed of performing the vanishing spell.

Toushirou made no comment. He had just used the right opportunity to test out his new wand.

Measuring 12.7 inches in length, the wand, his wand, was said to be made up of the core of winter's first raindrop and perfected with the icy breath of a dragon. His wand was beautiful apart from all the other wands Toushirou had tried out in Ollivander's shop- its handle was patterned with ribbons of soft, swirly white and the wand itself was the exact color of calm skies: a pale bluish with tints of white in the mix.

Toushirou was a little surprised with the ease of performing his first spell. (_Evanesco_) His wand emanates an immensely strong power similar to Hyourinmaru's reaitsu; with no doubt, Toushirou knew Hyourinmaru had fused some of his power with the wand once he had approved of his master's choice. That had resulted in a massive freezing of the whole wand shop, but since the queer wand maker was all praise and happiness, Toushirou didn't feel guilty in the least.

Harry sipped the drink Ron had condemned tentatively.

"It's…not too bad," Harry admitted. Ron looked outraged, and gave Harry a look which remarked 'betrayer'.

"Which meant it wasn't necessary to spit it all over me!" Hermione reprimanded hotly, glaring murderously at Ron.

"Cool it, guys," Harry said hastily before another series of arguments could start. "What is this green thing anyway? I swear it never appeared in Hogwarts before."

"Green tea."

With three pairs of eyes watching him, Toushirou reached out to grab a packet of the 'green tea' and a cup. He took a long drag of the hot drink.

"You…like it?" Ron asked, his expression revolted. Toushirou glanced at Harry instead.

"It suits my Japanese taste."

Harry grinned knowingly.

Surveying the table, Toushirou noted that besides the tea, there were other Japanese delicacies popping up between Western ones. He appreciated Dumbledore's welcoming gesture, but just didn't feel like expanding the effort to eat. Green tea was satisfying enough.

Conversation was mild when Professor McGonogall signaled the end of the Feast by tapping her glass cup. Silence was immediate; everyone turned to face the front as plates and cups cleared of any leftovers. Hogwarts was no doubt efficient.

Dumbledore rose to his feet and headed for the podium to address his students. Toushirou wondered how he could keep up his constantly smiling face.

"Now that we have digested a wonderful Feast, I beg for your attention for the usual start-of-term notices." Dumbledore paused.

"Of course, after you take the time to burp with content."

Toushirou tried not to roll his eyes at the wry remark.

"Firstly, first-years ought to know that the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds…as should a couple of our older students." The Weasley twins exchanged smirks with the Golden trio from both ends of the table. Toushirou didn't miss it, and frustration reached its peak. Now he would have to always track Harry's whereabouts to make sure he goes nowhere near trouble-brewing places. Especially the Forest- it was an apt place for Hollows and Arrancars to strike. (Only if they can get past the security of Hogwarts, but it was still a possibility)

**Don't worry. I am already familiar with these three's reaitsu signatures. I'll inform you if something is amiss.**

Thanks.

"The caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me for the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you that no magic is permitted along corridors, nor a number of other things which can be checked on an extensive list outside his office." Dumbledore's beard twitched.

"This year, there are two changes in staffing. One is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher: Professor Dolores Umbridge. Alas, she is unable to grace us with her presence today, for Professor Umbridge has embarked on a last-minute trip to the mountains. _Anonymous_ _rumors_ have said a new pack of half-breeds has been sighted there. As a Ministry personnel, she has gone there to personally investigate and will be at Hogwarts tomorrow evening."

Whispers carried across the Hall while Toushirou was trying not to smirk. Anonymous rumors? He was very certain who this anonymous person was.

"Half-breeds? What does she have against them to go there _personally_?" Ron whispered.

Hermione was frowning uncomfortably.

"That's not the point. The point is that she's from the Ministry of Magic, coming to work at Hogwarts as a teacher. Don't you find that…"

"Suspicious?" Harry suggested.

"Exactly." Hermione said, her face a picture of uncertainty.

Toushirou glanced at the trio, able to hear their whisperings clearly with his Shinigami senses. He had to admit that the girl grasped the picture quite quickly indeed.

All whisperings were brought to a stop with Professor McGonogall's killer glares.

Dumbledore continued as though his speech had not been punctured with interruptions.

"The second new addition is a special one." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "_He_ will be teaching a new subject. However, this subject is not compulsory, as the teacher had volunteered to do this when he has other concerns in the school."

Toushirou masked his grimace. Volunteered? More like ordered by the soutaicho. And this is only one among a number of other things.

All around him, whispers were starting again. Even the teachers were whispering, and not one had looks of indifference on their faces. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at the teachers in obvious surprise. Were the teachers not even notified of this new staff?

"More details will be pinned on the notice board. Now, may I welcome the new teacher up to the front…_Mr. Hitsugaya Toushirou_?"

* * *

Done! Sry if its short...

Pls review!!! I accept any type of criticism!:)))Thank you so much!XDXDXD

Here are replies to 3 reviews...

Ilovebleach102012: DEFINITELY will come in later:)))

Anonymous Anemone: I am *haha* thinking the story up as I go.:) Never one for planning-_-

c.: Toushirou's zanpaktou appears when he wants it to appear. Hope I cleared your confusion!:)


	5. Chapter 5

Oh. My. Gosh. More than 20 reviews. For one chapter.

Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You readers RAWK, ROCK, RAWK!!!(I suddenly forget what is the last 'rock', too hysterical I guess:D)

And, a happy belated birthday to Toushirou!!! Happy 20th December, Toushirou!XDXDXD

For the last chapter, sry for the alignment, I tried to edit, but it still came out...weird. Sighs. I can't be bothered about it anymore.-_-

This chapter is shorter, because I wanted to get it out faster for you guys! I'm sry it took so long, but I reedited again and again until my eyes **.

One last thing, my updates may come on anytime now, because I am getting busier, so sorry!T_T But i will try my best to update!

I just really, REALLY, hope you enjoy chapter 5!!! Read on!

**Disclaimer: **Broken recorder*I do not own Bleach and Harry Potter stuff...*

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Toushirou got to his feet nimbly. With a nonchalant expression, he soundlessly made his way to the front, completely unfazed by the glassy-eyed stares that everyone was casting at him.

The Hall was unbecomingly silent; a strained silence as all minds tried to comprehend the words of the headmaster. No one remembered to clap.

Something snapped.

The silence among the students broke into terse whispers that scattered all over the Hall; a sound similar to autumn leaves rustling in a powerful breeze, noisily crackling against each other. The teachers remained quiet, except for Trelawney's undecipherable mumblings. They all stared squarely at their headmaster, eyes demanding for an explanation.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were openly gaping in sheer shock at the back of Toushirou's head, the expressions on their faces utterly blank as they futilely tried to grasp the logic of Dumbledore's words. Astonishment robbed them of speech.

A fellow Gryffindor, a fellow fifth-year student, was going to be their _teacher_.

At one table clad with the colors of green and silver, Draco Malfoy's face was distorted into an appalled expression, his nose twitching spasmodically. As he processed the shock, his face contorted into one full of fury. He, who had been humiliated enough in the train, had planned a devious scheme on the _freak _for sweet, sweet revenge; (Malfoy now did not find Toushirou as intimidating in the compartment for memories tend to fade) but now…now it was revealed that he was a teacher?! Someone with a much higher authority?! His scheme demolished even as he burned with anger. There was no way he could pull that off now.

On both sides of him, Crabbe's and Goyle's mouths were dangling open stupidly, their tongues lolling to one side, brains whirling in slow circles. They were the only ones in the Hall who were yet to grasp the situation.

Toushirou reached Dumbledore's side. He positioned his body such that he was fully facing the four tables, gaze unwavering, arms folded across his chest.

Hyourinmaru was surveying the scene with something akin to smugness.

**Did you see that silver-haired wimp's face? It's priceless. **Hyourinmaru snorted in a gentlemanly fashion.** And you haven't even told them the biggest surprise yet.**

Whatever...

Dumbledore smiled brightly at the students, as though oblivious to the whispers circulating around the Hall.

Professor McGonogall didn't even have the heart to shush them, too startled to even rearrange her slanted glasses.

"For those of you who are clueless, Mr. Hitsugaya hails from Japan, and has so gracefully come all the way to Britain just for good, old Hogwarts, so as to speak." Dumbledore winked again. "For one, he has agreed to teach a subject called _Kidou_."

The whisperings increased in volume.

"Ki-kidou? What's that?" Ron finally talked when his curiosity won over his shock.

Hermione bit her lower lip.

"I never heard of that term before either…"

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione uncomprehendingly, and opened their mouths at the same time.

"You're serious?" Harry said, a small smirk plastered on his face.

"I never, ever, _ever_ thought I would see this day." Ron remarked solemnly. He shook his head, followed by an exaggerated sigh.

The two smiled winningly at each other, then at Hermione.

"Oh both of you," Hermione said annoyingly. "Be quiet."

"Many of you may ask what Kidou is," Dumbledore said. Heads nodded along in confirmation, Hermione's one the most agitated. (She hated not knowing anything)

"I myself do not have an accurate gauge of the subject, but what I _do_ know is that the power of Kidou comes from the 'spiritual energy' you exert, which Mr. Hitsugaya comments we wizards have a rather startling huge amount."

At the mention of Toushirou's name, eyes flickered to him curiously; he returned the glances evenly, though his mind was deep in thought. Toushirou knew that Dumbledore knew that he, the Kidou specialist, would give a much more detailed explanation at the start of his Kidou classes; so why bother explaining now?

Toushirou's teal eyes narrowed as he pondered what Dumbledore's ulterior motive was. His quick mind formed a theory.

If his thinking was correct…the headmaster must be giving the students the _edge_ to sign up for Kidou classes, Toushirou realized- such that in the end, it would seem as a _must-have_ subject for students as more and more gain interest from Dumbledore's speech to sign up. Well, there may be a few who appear unwilling, but that would change. No one liked the feeling of being left-out.

Toushirou groaned internally. Although Dumbledore's intentions would allow all the students to be able to protect themselves _better_ from dangers, it meant _he_ would have little free time at Hogwarts- what with schooling, homework, patrolling, defending, _and_ teaching a whole school of students…this mission was just great.

**There's one good thing. **Hyourinmaru assured. **No paperwork.**

Instead of being reassured, Toushirou was slowly slipping into depressing mode. Having no paperwork was just a temporary relief, as the captain understood.

The problem would be when he got_ back_.

Knowing his fukutaicho's capabilities very well, his office would be piled with undone paperwork; the only available space would surely be his chair, which Matsumoto would _so courteously_ leave empty for her taicho to sit on and finish the detestable paperwork.

Toushirou backtracked on his thoughts. Courteous his foot.

Dumbledore's voice drowned out the captain's worries, allowing him to settle back into a calm mood with the help of Hyourinmaru. It would be no good to get all worked up over such stupid reasons- he was a responsible captain, after all. And he wasn't one to complain.

"Kidou," Dumbledore said, "Can be used both as defense and offence; which shows that Kidou is no less similar to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then again, this combat form does not require the assistance of a wand; meaning to say, it is _wand-less magic_." The last two words contained heavy emphasis.

The whispers now contained hints of excitement. Magic without the use of a wand was literally _unheard_ of.

Toushirou's hand raked through his soft hair as he waited for Dumbledore to finish his buttery talk. The headmaster had apparently accomplished his 'mission'- every student would go for this class, compulsory or not. Definitely.

Toushirou _did not_ groan.

Harry's face was illuminated.

"Wow."

"It's _fascinating_." Hermione said. "I mean, not even Dumbledore knows of the subject!" Her voice took on a wondering tone. "Hogwarts is _really_ lucky to be able to experience Kidou, since it's probably taught only in Japan, or overseas…"

"Duh. Hitsugaya is teaching it. A foreigner." Harry reasoned. "That's probably why he's the teacher for Kidou, even as a student." (These are only Harry's speculations)

"Sounds logical." Ron approved. "But whatever Kidou is, it sounds cool man. _Friggin' cool_."

"You got that right."

Hermione looked at Harry's and Ron's alighted expressions. She half-smiled. Her mind was already set up.

"So, what do you boys say? Going to join me in signing up for an extra subject?"

Their answers were clear and immediate. There was no skepticism or hesitation.

"Not missing it for Quidditch."

"Or for Mum's cooking."

Dumbledore smiled encouragingly. "This is the end of my short, impromptu speech about Kidou. I do hope everyone signs up for Mr. Hitsugaya's classes." He chuckled. "Yes, it will be awkward for your fellow friend to be your teacher; but I'm sure everything will work out alright. He doesn't bite." Dumbledore was half-way through another chuckle before he stopped short.

"Oh yes, before my age prompts me to forget to _officially_ inform you, Mr. Hitsugaya was sorted into Gryffindor, as most of you should have guessed. He got sorted at a special place- my personal office!" Dumbledore beamed like that was the greatest thing in the world.

At Dumbledore's comment, some of the girls in Gryffindor were discreetly high-fiving each other under the table. Toushirou just couldn't be bothered.

"For those of you who are interested, write out your name and year on the empty parchment that is next to the parchment detailing Kidou classes. Age does not vary." Dumbledore said. "Both parchments will be taken down before tomorrow evening, so I advise you to sign up pronto."

Dumbledore paused momentarily before continuing.

"There is one last thing to say before you head off to delve in your cushy bunks; one last, _lengthy_ thing to say, I might add."

The seriousness in Dumbledore's tone was evident enough for the animated whispers to subside to mere breaths.

"This last talk will be delivered by Mr. Hitsugaya, who has been staying dormant by my side as I speak more or less, three hundred and nine words."

**This wizard is weird…who else would count the number of words one speaks?**

Agreed.

"However, this last speech is very important- and that is why I left it for the last."

Dumbledore's blue eyes were piercing. The teal in Toushirou's eyes were no different.

Ron had a random thought of the both of them engaging in a one-to-one staring contest; with the ice in his stare, Ron placed all bets on Toushirou to win.

"Hence, I trust that none of you would divulge any words that Mr. Hitsugaya utters- _including_ the teachers." Toushirou had a distinct feel that Dumbledore was indirectly warning Snape that this couldn't be conveyed to his Dark Lord. "_That_ would be betraying both our trust- especially Mr. Hitsugaya's. I hope I made myself very clear."

Dumbledore's face was lined with strictness, and his gaze was unyielding. The students and teachers were every bit as solemn as he was. Their eyes showed Dumbledore and Toushirou all that they needed to know- nothing would get outside Hogwart's walls.

Dumbledore gave a contented smile and said a few simple words that were strangely satisfying enough.

"Thank you."

He glanced at Toushirou, who was looking into intense sapphire-blue with an equally provoking expression. A memory of Harry's suddenly resurfaced.

"_**Why did you transfer? Was your school not fitting for your standards?"**_

"_**Not exactly. You'll know at the Feast."**_

Harry stared harder at Toushirou. The reason of his transfer couldn't be to teach Kidou. It just didn't make sense- wouldn't Dumbledore transfer in someone older, someone more experienced than a student? (Toushirou looks like a student)

Emerald eyes narrowed infinitesimally. It seemed he was about to find out why.

Dumbledore's hand made a sweeping gesture.

"Once you feel assured, by all means, proceed with the explanation, Mr. Hitsugaya."

Toushirou gave a swift nod of thanks as Dumbledore strolled casually back to his seat, leaving the new student alone at the podium- in the full spotlight.

Toushirou's eyes were intense as he stared at the expectant students. All was quiet. All was silent.

He began.

* * *

The doors of the hall burst open as students clambered from the benches and entered the steadily increasing gush of people heading out of the Hall. Dumbledore had finally dismissed them after a particularly long hour of start-of-term notices; then disappeared with the now popular Toushirou and the rest of the teachers.

This year, the students were exceptionally rowdy in the late hours after the start-of-term Feast, Harry noticed dazedly. He still hadn't gotten up from his seat.

But who would blame them? _No one_ would be able to stay quiet after all they have heard from Toushirou. Harry felt his respect for the white-haired student swell in his chest, and a grin involuntarily formed on his face.

_Somehow_, in his talk, Toushirou's commanding figure had managed to convince the majority of the student body that _Voldermort was back_; that the danger in the wizarding world was real. The students had finally accepted the dreaded truth, whether they liked it or not. Some of them had even approached Harry to apologize for their ignorant behaviors. Sure, there were still a few stubborn ones who refused to believe, but hopefully, things would change.

Harry's grin faded as soon as it came. Though it was good that most of the students would face the truth now, there was still the _other_ danger- another enemy that Toushirou had grimly talked about. Instead of one impending threat, now there were two. Harry sighed. Life for him was never peaceful.

Ron was saying something. Harry retracted from his thoughts.

"Can you believe it?" Ron exclaimed. "Our Kidou teacher is a fully-fledged _warrior_! A person who can fight; and _kick ass_! Hitsugaya is a damn-"

"Cool person, yeah." Ron was easy to interpret. Harry rolled his eyes.

Ron ignored the interruption. He rubbed his hands together in glee. "Man, I can't wait till we learn Kidou so that we can kick those _Hollows'_ butt and Malfoy's fa-"

Hermione frowned and stood up. "That's not funny, Ron," she chided. "And from what Hitsugaya said and showed us, they don't seem easy to deal with, though he made it sound so simple. They don't _look _easy to deal with." She shuddered as the image of the grotesque creature with a broken mask cropped up in her mind- a projection Toushirou had showed them from his high-tech handphone.

"Anyway," Hermione pointed out. "Hitsugaya already said that the Kidou lessons were for _preserving_ our lives; and _not_ for kicking Hollows' butts." She harrumphed. "Since the spells we learn are not so much on the offensive side, Hitsugaya teaches us Kidou so that we can restrain the Hollows who manage to break into Hogwarts for a while till he arrives to take care of them, with whatever battle method he uses. Kidou can't eradicate Hollows, Ron. So _stop_ dreaming."

Hermione tucked in a few curly strands of hair that went astray. She shot an exasperated glare at Ron, who was still rattling off like a machine gun, apparently turning a deaf ear to all that she had explained just now.

"_Ronald Weasley_!"

Ron stopped. Both Hermione's hands were on her hips, her lips pursed- a pose similar to a peeved Mrs. Weasley.

"If you haven't forgotten," Hermione hissed, "we have to lead the first-years!"

"But aren't we going to sign up for Kidou first-"

"You better get going, prefect." Harry teased. "I'll wait for both of you in the common room; we can discuss more about Hitsugaya's talk then, and later sign up for Kidou tomorrow morning."

Ron looked dismayed, but relented. He peered over the crowd, and pinpointed his gaze on a few short heads.

"Hey-hey you lot! Midgets!"

"_Ron_!"

"Well, they are, they're titchy…"

"I know, but you can't call them midgets!" Hermione said. "First-years! This way please, follow me!"

Under Hermione's and Ron's guidance (mostly Hermione's), the first-years quickly formed a group and were soon filing out of the Hall with the two Gryffindor prefects.

Harry stood up too, and leisurely walked out of the Hall with Neville accompanying him, for once glad that the gossips weren't centered on him. As they entered the corridors, no one spared them a glance, too absorbed in the conversations that they were having in small groups.

"Would you ever guess another society is living in secrecy?! One full of warriors, too-"

"Do you think those creatures the transfer student showed are real? I mean, it could be a fluke, they look too scary to be real…"

"So You-Know-Who is really back? I don't want to believe it, but I guess no point avoiding the truth-"

"Hollows are real; who could invent imaginations of such disgusting creatures? And why would that Japanese lie to-"

"Hey, who do you think is the great enemy Toushirou mentioned; the one in cohort with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the one who he says is sending all the Hollows to try and penetrate Hogwarts for some reason…"

"You-Know-Who _can't_ be back! There's no evidence! Only empty, well-rehearsed wor-"

"Why do you think this great enemy Toushirou's society against is trying to attack Hogwarts? To steal our spells or what…"

"I got a feeling Kidou is going to be a fabulous subject, even though it's on a Saturday, who cares really; that Toushirou guy is really awesome to be able to teach and study at the same time-"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou is so cool and handsome *squeals* and he's in _my_ House! Gryffindor! Oh my gosh can you belie-"

"I think we can trust this Toushirou person; he looks ok, and our headmaster trusts him anyway…"

By the time Harry left the corridors, his head was spinning from all the small catches of conversations he had heard.

Next to him, Neville was fiddling with his thumbs nervously, trying to strike up a conversation. On this particular night, he couldn't find it in himself to stay quiet.

"Er-um…" Harry glanced at Neville to see him smiling feebly. "Tonight was…interesting, wasn't it?"

Before Neville could feel dumb for saying such a lame sentence, Harry chuckled lightly and patted Neville's shoulder in agreement. They started the long climb of ascending the moving staircases to their dormitory.

"No less, Neville, no less."

* * *

Was it good? Was it ok? Was it satisfying?

If no, I am terribly sorry...(bows)

If yes, please review!!! All type of reviews accepted!!!

Thank you so much:) Review, rEview, reView, revIew, reviEw, revieW!!! (I tink i got addicted...gulps...that explains my over-the-top author notes...)


	6. Chapter 6

O. M. G. How long has it been? This chapter has fallen short of one year to come out...

First, I would like to thank all my readers and all those ppl who reviewed my story despite my lack of attention to it! I really, seriously, DO appreciate it. Thank you so much for all your encouragement and constructive criticism!

Next. Apologies. I am so, so sorry for the long wait...I won't give any excuses, because I know my unfaithfulness as a writer cannot be condoned. I shall just say that I am a student, and had totally zitch, ZERO inspiration. can u believe that. -.- while all of your reviews definitely motivated me, I just couldn't get rid of that huge writer's block. Still, there's no excuse for my actions. I AM SO SORRY!

And to a certain query that I have especially taken note of. Well, I'm not too sure whether Kidou can kill Hollows, but in this story they can't alright? Becuz I made it this way. Hahaha. Not funny.

Also, I have not written in a long time, so my skills have gotten rusty. Sorry (AGAIN) if it's not up to standard...

The first part of the story is quite boring, just explanations, but it moves the plot, and it took THE LONGEST time ever for me to write, so please read it through. Thx! Alright, enough blabbering, read on! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Toushirou faced each stare squarely in the face, eyes switching from one pair of eyes to another; not even Snape's distrustful glare was able to unsettle him.

Toushirou's gaze pulled away from his colleagues' faces as he warily surveyed the surroundings, all the while on his guard for any sudden movement by the teachers.

He was in a dimly lit room. The walls were plastered with polished plates, shields, and metals- the kind of things parents always attached to walls for their boasts. Glass displays littered the four sides of the room, containing shiny awards that varied between trophies and medals. Several logs burned low in a fireplace grated into a wall, warming up the interiors of the underground room. Toushirou gritted his teeth as he tried not to let the heat get the best of him.

Immediately after the dismissal, Dumbledore had swiped Toushirou through an iron gate at the back of the Hall before he could sound out a protest. The other teachers were right behind the duo as they made their way down spiraling staircases into a room- where they are now.

Toushirou could have easily retaliated, but he thought he knew what this was going to be all about. Besides, with the suspicions emanating from a few of the teachers, he had decided not to risk any beginnings of conflicts between them.

**Though, **Hyourinmaru said, glaring back at Snape, **it looks like one has already begun.**

Snape blinked rapidly as his eyes seared at a sudden draft of wind that seemed to bite into his face. Hyourinmaru smirked smugly.

The headmaster clapped his hands together, startling everyone to attention.

"Proper introductions are in order, yes, teachers?" His cheerful tone brooked no argument.

Albeit unwillingly, all the teachers stepped forward to shake Toushirou's hand, introducing themselves in each of their exceptional ways. Toushirou went along, eyes masking the fact that he was inhaling this information for the second time.

After his hand was subjected to an over-enthusiastic wringing by none other than Hagrid, Toushirou glanced up to see brooding eyes boring into his. His contact with Snape was swift and the shortest; finished with the introductions, all of them stepped backwards into their places in the makeshift circle, tension once again mounting tenfold in the thick silence that had descended upon them.

Peering over half-moon glasses, Dumbledore assessed the edgy group of assembled professors. Even Hagrid was nervous, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

It was time to come clean with the horrific truths.

"Teachers," Dumbledore began, spreading his hands out in a placating gesture. "Do forgive the act of a protective old man who only thought what would be in the best interest of everybody. It wasn't a preferred choice to retain all the important information, I assure you, but of utmost necessity. I hope no grudges will be contained." His deep blue eyes were sincere in their approach to appeal to his colleagues.

Professor McGonogall made a tittering noise, shaking her head exasperatedly.

"If you cannot get any more original than that, Albus, you are indeed losing your punch." The tendrils of tension were uncurling. Dumbledore flashed a knowing smile as the Head of Gryffindor glanced off to the side to survey Toushirou.

"When did you meet each other?"

"I came to Dumbledore's office two weeks ago." Toushirou replied. "That was our first and only meeting before the start of the school term."

"Two weeks?" Snape repeated scathingly, throwing a betrayed look at Dumbledore. "That's a long time to be keeping secrets."

Dumbledore sighed. His apology apparently wasn't effective enough.

"Once leaked out, word can reach out far and wide in two weeks. It would not prove beneficial to our side if our foe were to know the information we have acquired. I felt it a better choice to reveal the information during the school term when the strength of the protection spells around Hogwarts is at its peak. A mere precaution." he added, halting Snape's obvious retort before it could form into the air. "And not trust issues. It is unhealthy for you to doubt me in this time of uncertainty, Severus."

Snape looked mollified by Dumbledore's lengthy explanation, and mutely gave his thanks with a nod. The Potions Master however, was not done with his accusations.

"Do not get me wrong, Headmaster, I never doubted you. It's _Hitsugaya Toushirou_ I don't trust."

No sooner did Snape's words fade when Toushirou felt someone or something encroaching at the edges of his mind. Evaluating the source, Toushirou threw a contemptuous glance at Snape, and then casually shoved away the intrusion with his reaitsu.

Of course, no one noticed the short release of his spirit force; not even Dumbledore did. Toushirou could be a master at obscurity when he wanted to be.

Snape's eyes widened, and then narrowed again.

**He clearly underestimates us by using such dirty tricks. **Hyourinmaru snarled quietly. He knew of Legilimency from the other non-syllabus books Toushirou had sifted through; knew that it was a restricted magical practice.

He underestimates me. Toushirou corrected. His dislike for the man deepened. He doesn't know of your existence. I didn't let him see.

**Yet.**

Unlike what Toushirou thought, the collision between him and Snape had not gone entirely unnoticed. Dumbledore frowned. "Toushirou is not an enemy, Severus. Do not discolor his name so lightly."

"He has shown no indication that he is on our side." Snape was unrelenting, his expression obstinate. He glared at Toushirou. "There is only your words to back all that he has uttered; nothing more."

Toushirou bristled, his mood none the better at the informal mentioning of his name. Although he respected the headmaster, they were yet to become friends, and the fact that Dumbledore had called him informally irked him.

Plus, they were talking about him as if he was not present in the room. _That_ he could not take lying down.

"_Professor_ Snape." Toushirou hadn't meant his voice to be mocking, and he made sure his tone took on a neutral quality as he steadied himself to say his next few words. "I came to the wizarding world alone, without any of my fellow peers, to disclose information to Hogwarts imperative for its survival. For granting me permission to study in the school, I offered to teach Kidou as part of a fair exchange between our two societies, and to also give the students the ability to protect themselves temporarily from Hollows." Teal eyes narrowed. "Are these incentives not enough evidence to show that I and the Gotei 13 are your comrades in battle?"

Snape was foul to admit that the boy had made more than one point. He still had one more thing to clarify anyway. "That may be so," the Head of Slytherin acknowledged, "but you still have not told us the full truth of your coming here. Your speech had holes."

**He is sharp, and reasonable when he is willing to be. **Hyourinmaru grudgingly agreed with his master's unspoken thoughts. **Perhaps a tentative truce with him is possible.**

Toushirou smiled tightly. "Professor Dumbledore insisted that the students' be exposed to as little danger as possible. In compliance, I omitted three facts in the students' version." The professors raised their eyebrows, urging him to continue, anxious that they had finally come to the real purpose of the meeting. Dumbledore folded his hands behind his back, his face troubled at the things that were to be revealed.

The Shinigami captain's voice was hard. "The first: details of Gotei 13's foe." He willed his facial muscles not to express his hatred. "His name is Sousuke Aizen, and he has a second-in-command, Tousen Kaname. As defected captains of the Gotei 13, both of them hold commendable power, and are not to be taken as simple opponents." Toushirou abruptly flipped open his phone and the projection of two faces fanned out from the screen, with their names above them. "For your reference, this is how they look like."

Someone gasped. "This Tousen guy…is he blind? How can he fight?"

"He has learnt to fight skillfully around his disability. It has never affected him, if not further enhancing his other senses, which are just as important to us warriors." Professor Sprout pursed her lips thoughtfully, nodding slowly. Toushirou grimaced, hoping that his slight hesitation with the term 'warriors' had went unnoticed.

"However, it is Aizen Sousuke that we have to be extremely wary of. Possessing the most power in his domain, he plays the most central part in gathering all the Hollows, transforming some into even more savage beings called Arrancar, who are more intelligent and powerful than Hollows." A maniacal face with a broken mask replaced its previous images, the cruel glint in its eyes causing shivers to go down a few of the teachers' spines.

Toushirou slipped his phone back into the pocket. "The second fact will cause all of you to realize why the Gotei 13 and Hogwarts have to work alongside with each other." His teal eyes were brighter than the firelight. "_Aizen Sousuke has formed an alliance with your adversary Voldemort_."

The teachers flinched as if bolts of shock had zapped their whole bodies to go jelly-like. Their eyes were uncomprehending, fear and apprehension clouding their minds.

"You're lying," Snape snarled. Toushirou folded his arms, undaunted. "The Dark Lord- I've never heard of such a thing, or even a rumour that coincides with your ridiculous…!"

"The Gotei 13 has a Stealth Force, a squad that has always been reliable in its findings," Toushirou countered. "Voldemort didn't inform you probably because he did not want Dumbledore to suspect anything." Toushirou spoke the name of the evil wizard dispassionately, refusing to defer to the fear that came with his name.

Snape was furious. "Don't say his name with abandon! And how do you know-"

"Toushirou is speaking the truth, Severus." Dumbledore's voice was weary. "He drank the truth potion. As for how he knew, I told him about your unique position myself. Calm down."

While some wore expressions of surprise, Toushirou was squirming inside as he remembered the taste of the truth potion, and how he endured it to prove to the headmaster the authenticity of his words.

Snape still looked mutinous, but he kept his mouth tightly shut. Professor Flitwick was biting his lip.

"How?"

Understanding his query perfectly, Toushirou answered, "Their alliance first came to light when the Stealth Force found one of Aizen's weaker Arrancar killed without any apparent damage to his outer body. We believe that Aizen's curiosity was piqued by the strong magic, which led him to go and seek Voldemort out. Evil and evil combined…" he let the sentence trail off.

"Just curiosity?"

The captain's lip curled with disgust. "Aizen doesn't care about his comrades. Does that explain to you why he went to the wizard with the intention of partnership instead of justice for his killed soldier?"

Hagrid shuddered. "Knew this year was goin' to be bad. Could feel a storm comin', an' I ain't wrong."

Professor McGonogall's razor-sharp gaze took in the grim form of Toushirou. "You have only told us two facts, Hitsugaya. The last is the worst, isn't it?"

"Yes, Professor," Toushirou agreed. "It directly involves Hogwarts, and even with my words or Professor Dumbledore's assurance, I am sure that none of you would easily believe it."

The Professors smiled wryly. "Try us."

Trelawny was muttering ominously, her slurred words though increasing in volume did not seem to affect the rigid stances of the expectant teachers. Her mutterings came to a full stop at Toushirou's next words.

"Would you believe me," Toushirou enunciated, his hand not even moving to brush away the persistent strand of white hair that continued to fall over his teal eyes, "If I told you that Aizen plans to, with Voldemort's help, _hypnotize_ the whole of Hogwarts population to do his every bidding?"

The fire in the grate went out, eclipsing the Trophy Room in darkness.

Snape and Professor McGonogall were the first to speak, and their declaration was spoken in a whisper.

"_Impossible_."

The room flared in brightness again when Dumbledore flicked his wand. New logs were burning in the fireplace, Toushirou mildly observed. He waited patiently for the teachers' to collect and compose themselves.

Professor McGonogall was glaring at Toushirou now. "Hitsugaya, I thought of you as logical and sensible person and am ready to believe anything you say, but what you are saying now is really ludicrous."

Snape and Professor Flitwick were nodding. "This is really the last straw, Hitsugaya Toushirou," Snape threatened, while Flitwick was saying, "Headmaster, how can you believe this?"

The cacophony of rising voices was giving him and Hyourinmaru a headache. "Please, Professors, hear me out."

"_Professors_." Dumbledore stressed, as he shifted to stand beside Toushirou.

When silence finally reigned in the room and the teachers looked at least willing to listen, Toushirou started explaining. "Aizen and Voldemort agreed to be comrades on the condition they each helped one another in their own wars." The Professors were listening attentively, which was good.

"Coincidentally, both wanted to attain something from Hogwarts. Voldemort requests Aizen to use his more aggressive minions and help him get _Harry Potter_, whom he wants to kill I believe, and to also teach him the skills of a warrior of our society. Aizen wanted the wizard to teach him witchcraft so that he eventually can break down the defenses of Hogwarts, convert its occupants into a sizeable wizard army, and use it against us warriors in the final battle." Toushirou's tone was icy to no degree. "By using wizards against the Gotei 13, he gains the upper hand as we warriors have no knowledge in countering magic."

Snape held up a hand, and Toushirou paused accordingly. "Before you proceed, Hitsugaya, are you telling us that your Stealth Force has managed to acquire a document of their negotiations?"

"There was no document, Professor."

The Potions Master evidently still did not trust the white-haired captain. "Then how did the Gotei 13 come to know such specific information?" he sneered.

Toushirou's teal eyes were blazing with deadly calm. "I apologize for forgetting to mention this. Aizen had another second-in-command, Ichimaru Gin, who was also a defected captain in our ranks." Even in the stilled silence, his voice seemed soft. "He turned out to be a righteous man in the end."

"Gin died a violent death when Aizen found out that his right-hand man had been delivering information to us. This also means that Aizen knows the Gotei 13 will send someone over here to guard Hogwarts more efficiently, and he will be fiercer in his strike than ever. " He stared into the stunned face of Snape. "Are you sated, Professor Snape?"

Dumbledore placed a hand on Toushirou's shoulder, and Hyourinmaru had to warn him not to shrug it off. **Respect!** "We are sorry for your loss."

Toushirou nodded, then cleared his throat as he focused his gaze on Professor McGonogall. "Professor McGonogall, I have noticed that you are worried over the citing of Harry Potter. I have taken responsibility to protect your student, and he will not be harmed – more than he should – under my watch."

"Furthermore, Minerva, despite his young looks, Toushirou is a captain of the Gotei 13, and is thus capable to do such a task." Dumbledore winked.

The headmaster's words immediately raised the level of respect the teachers had for the white-haired figure before them. Though Toushirou's countenance remained emotionless, he in actual fact was slightly annoyed that Dumbledore had so casually revealed his personal information.

**They won't look down on you now, so that was a good move on his part. **

Toushirou was about to comment when Professor McGonogall spoke up. "Thank you, Hitsugaya. While your reassurance on this subject is effective and the rest of your explanation makes sense, I still cannot understand how a mere man is able to hypnotize the whole of Hogwarts." Her brow puckered.

Toushirou felt Hyourinmaru stirring restlessly. "Please take in mind that I and the Gotei 13 live in another type of society altogether." The teachers nodded cautiously. "Aside from using Kidou, warriors of the Gotei 13 also use swords to fight, otherwise known as zanpakutou in Japanese. However, these zanpakutous are not the typical ones you see in your society." His hand could almost feel the cool touch of his hilt. "In our society, a zanpakutou is the embodiment of a warrior's soul. Hence it is very distinct to see which zanpakutou belongs to which warrior, as every zanpakutou is unique in its power and the spirit empowering it. Is everyone following me?"

Snape was very skeptical. "Are you saying there are spirits living in swords that each possess a special power?"

"Yes. Warriors employ the powers provided by their spirits to fight. Our zanpaktous are our central weapons in battle, and of course, companions." Toushirou's face darkened. "Some are particularly powerful like Aizen's _Kyoka Suigetsu_, who unleashes its power of absolute hypnotism once it is released. With his zanpaktou, Aizen can ceasily control Hogwarts upon infiltration and use the teachers and students for his own selfish means. I was sent here to prevent that."

The Professors' faces were slightly green, expressions twisted in a knot of worry for the students and the safe haven they long considered Hogwarts to be.

"This is very serious, if what you have said is true." Professor McGonogall's hat was twitching, as if responding to her edginess. "We all are hard-pressed to believe you, though, about these spirit-filled zanpakutous and the uncanny names that come along with them. They seem to belong to supernatural stories, which do not exist."

Dumbledore was smiling eerily. 'What you need is evidence again, don't you, Minerva, Snape, teachers?"

Toushirou stepped forward into the middle of the circle under the staggered gazes of his gathered audience.

"Allow me to demonstrate."

Shutting his eyes briefly, Toushirou loosened his tense muscles and relaxed his whole body into stillness, letting the calming flow of reaitsu wash over him in overlapping waves, but none too hard and uneven. He wasn't going to mess up on his first time.

He could feel Hyourinmaru's presence encompassing his whole mind, the icy force of his reaitsu reaching out beyond his inner world. It soothed him, calmed him, _thrilled_ him even. His power swirled, and centered at the heart of his inner world, enveloping the dragon in its soft, blue light, ready to be crystallized into its physical form at Toushirou's command. Toushirou felt wonder at the ease of controlling the pulsing blue fire, and pride inched its way into his thoughts at how his close bond with Hyourinmaru obligated his wild reaitsu to give way to its master.

"_Hyourinmaru."_

Within the span of a few seconds to which Toushirou used to connect with his zanpaktou, he proceeded to wordlessly call out his spirit's name, and as he opened his eyes, the beauty of his sword shimmered into form, the four-star hilt resting in his palm while the weight of the sheath pressed lightly into his back, exactly as how the captain had visualized his zanpaktou to appear.

Ice glistened wetly on the surface of Hyourinmaru, and it was clear to the teachers what power Toushirou's sword possessed. Too dumbfounded to even react, their drawn wands hanged limply in their hands as their eyes greedily took in the scene of Hitsugaya Toushirou with a long, lean sword in his hand.

They believed.

**And, **Hyourinmaru announced, his voice deeper with his physical summoning, **mission accomplished.**

* * *

The thumping of footsteps on the staircase was heavy and weary; turning his head around one more time, Neville gave Harry another suspicious look-over.

"Are you sure you don't want to go up to bed? You look ready to collapse."

Touched at his friend's concern over his well-being, Harry grinned. "I'm fine, thanks. You go on ahead. I promised Ron and Hermione that I would wait for them in the common room."

"Okay then. See you tomorrow Harry."

"Night Neville. Make sure Trevor's leash is tight and secure; you wouldn't want him to go missing in the middle of the night."

A soft chuckle, then the muted closing of a door banging shut.

Harry plopped into the armchair perpendicular to the fireplace, his lanky form sinking comfortably into the many plumped cushions below him. Stifling a yawn, he rubbed his eyes tiredly, the silence in his surroundings seeming to lull him to sleep.

Aside from Harry, the common room was deserted, the students preferring the enclosure of their dormitories to share their thoughts on the night's events. This made it perfect for the Golden Trio to have their own private talk among comfy armchairs along with a cheery fire burning in front of them to keep away the cold.

It would have been more perfect, Harry thought darkly, pushing up his glasses, if those two Prefects wouldn't take so long in getting here. With a little difficulty, the green-eyed boy pushed down the resentment he felt towards his two friends for their leadership positions, and instead chose to concentrate on not falling asleep right there and them. His body was unconsciously delving deeper into the snug cushions, and Harry struggled to sit upright again; it would not bode well for him if Ron and Hermione were to find him in his unglamorous sleeping state.

The flames were dancing in the grate, casting moving shadows across any opaque object exposed to its light. Harry's eyes felt too heavy watching the luminous flames. With a sigh reverberating in his chest, he shifted his body so that he would receive a change of scenery from the window panning the west wall from top to bottom.

Harry blinked. Was that a splotch of white among those green trees? His eyes frowned as his mind tried to dredge up the memory from five seconds ago. The background had returned to its shade of dark green setting against the night sky. Failing to conjure a clear image, Harry simply shook the odd sight from his mind before blinking again.

This time, his eyelids stayed shut.

* * *

Wind whipped across his face and ferociously pulled back at his clothes as Toushirou speedily flash-stepped across the open compounds of the wizard school. Stopping in mid-air just outside the Gryffindor building, he managed to land safely within the perimeter of the shield spells despite the lack of light to aid him. Making nary a sound, Toushirou stooped to the ground and pressed both his hands into the smooth soil, mouth moving quickly to weave the layers of a Kidou spell.

A blue shield of sorts expanded five or six meters from his hands into all directions, its outline quickly fading as transparency caused the shield to disappear from the naked eye. The azure glow left Toushirou's hands as reaitsu receded back further into his body. Satisfied with his work, Toushirou effortlessly propelled himself above ground, his feet finding purchase on the air before taking him off into the continuation of his round around Hogwarts.

After seeing Toushirou's zanpaktou first-hand, the Professors had finally accepted the truth in Toushirou's every word, including the telling of Aizen's vile scheme for Hogwarts. Another meeting was to be held in Dumbledore's office three days later so that Toushirou could exhibit the art of Kidou to the teachers before his first lesson with the students.

Having declared the meeting adjoined, Dumbledore allowed everyone but Professor McGonogall, Snape and Hagrid – all members of the Order of the Phoenix – to leave the room to rest for the day. Toushirou's voice had been quiet among all the goodnight farewells.

"I'll be going around the school now to put up the shields, Dumbledore."

The Kidou protection spells were an extra security measure against the threat of Aizen. They would serve to stand in his way if Aizen did manage to break through Hogwart's outer shields. Dumbledore had already informed the teachers about Toushirou's task so that they would not be alarmed at the sight of a white-haired boy skulking the school's perimeter at night.

Toushirou smirked against the night sky, his stride unfaltering. Skulking wasn't the right word to use. The teachers, Dumbledore included, were currently unaware that Toushirou owned the ability to walk on air. If they did, they wouldn't be scouting the low grounds for prospects of glimpsing him executing his mysterious Kidou spells.

Dumbledore's chuckle echoed in his ears as his thoughts returned to the conversation. "I see that you are not one for procrastination, Toushirou. Many thanks. Have a good rest."

Bowing slightly, Toushirou had turned to follow in the wake of his colleagues' footsteps when Snape said archly, "Do you require any accompaniment, Hitsugaya? The school's surrounding forest tends to make one feel spooked out, and we wouldn't want our new teacher to get a bad impression of Hogwarts on his first day here."

Leveling an ice-filled gaze with Snape's smug ones, Toushirou had coolly replied, "Though I appreciate your concern, Snape, you are sorely mistaken. I liken to dark forests, and enjoy the rather spine-chilling aura they give out. It would be wiser for you to stay put here and listen to Dumbledore's address. Goodnight." And with Hyourinmaru congratulating him for getting the best of Snape, Toushirou had gone out of the room leaving a peeved Professor behind.

Toushirou's smirk was swiftly replaced by a frown as his mind moved past the meeting's events. When he had passed by the Gryffindor common room, he had seen half-lidded emerald eyes staring at him, and he would bet his haori that it was Harry Potter who had caught sight of him. The scarred boy looked half-asleep, and Toushirou prayed that by next morning Potter would not remember him. Students were not supposed to know about the midnight doings of teachers – or more comprehensively, part-time teachers like him as well.

Mentally, Toushirou calculated the distance remained to cover. He leaned forward to bend his body out of sight from a lighted window, where his acute senses could make out a few girls chatting excitedly. Three more spells would suffice, the tensai concluded, and then he would make his last circuit round the school before he retired for the night.

As reaitsu flickered in a burst that completely devoured his hands, Toushirou thought about the teachers. The strict-face Professor McGonogall was interesting to converse with, just as women with sharp tongues were. Snape was intolerable with his acerbic comments and nasty sneer, but Toushirou could work fine with men like these. Hagrid was too... boisterous for his taste. Trelawny's feverish manner just about made him want to distance himself as far away from the woman as he could. Thankfully, the personalities of the other teachers were not as severe as these individuals were, and would be easier to cooperate with. All in all, the Shinigami captain was confident that he would have little trouble liaising with the staff at Hogwarts.

**You forgot about Albus Dumbledore, **Hyourinmaru slyly teased. **That man alone is one big handful. With intelligence as vast as his, you have to be careful with your secrets around him.**

I will, Hyourinmaru.

Finished with the last of the spells, Toushirou rose from the ground and bunched his muscles as he prepared to leap into the air again.

The teal in his eyes froze.

Toushirou's focus had zeroed in on a patch of grass just outside the border of the Forbidden Forest. Even in the dim moonlight, the white-haired captain could see that the grass there was brown and wilted. The flowers that rose from that lone patch of grass had shared the same fate. Their stalks were drooping, the petals too devoid of any color.

The flora near the brown area however was curiously unaffected, their limbs swaying slightly in a gentle breeze that came unexpectedly.

Further behind the wilted grass and flowers trailed a thin path of dead plants that winded into the murky depths of the sinister forest. Toushirou's limited vision ended there.

He hissed in frustration. Though it was only a case of wilted vegetation, Toushirou's sixth sense told him that this was somehow related to Aizen in one way or another. His chest tightened. Hogwarts had yet to start a new school term, and Aizen seemed to have already set his mark to warn that he was about to make his first move on the school. Toushirou gritted his teeth at the subtle mock.

Hyourinmaru materialized at Toushirou's back, fully sheathed. The captain decided to check this out before reporting his suspicions to Dumbledore and to his superiors first thing the next morning. Steadily, Toushirou progressed past the shields erected around the school and stepped warily into the Forbidden Forest.

He felt himself being shrouded in darkness by the large willows situated at the forefront of the forest. Keeping one raised hand grasped around the hilt of his zanpaktou and the other cupping a blue ball of reaitsu, Toushirou pursued the faint trail further into the forest, mindless of the unfathomable silence or towering shadows of the trees.

His senses were on hyper alert when the trail abruptly ended at the foot of an oak tree. His eyes darted around, searching for any other clues or random patches of wilted grass.

Do you sense anything?

**Nothing.** Hyourinmaru concentrated. **No foreign reaitsu, or even the presence of a minuscule insect.**

Using the little moonlight allotted to him by the gaps in the canopies of the trees, Toushirou allowed his arms to flop to his sides as he tilted his head up to inspect the oak tree. His new posture caused him to be in a defenseless state, one where an enemy would immediately exploit for the many killer openings Toushirou left unattended in his stance. Unseen, Toushirou's muscles were coiled and ready to react at the slightest movement by any prowling creeper.

No one jumped at him.

Straightening, Toushirou shook his head. I'm also certain that none of Aizen's subordinates are here. If there were, they would immediately take advantage of my vulnerable position and try to kill me. If there was someone here, he or she is gone.

Stealthily, Toushirou ascended the oak tree he was scrutinizing. Finding nothing strange among its massive branches, he climbed back down and started a thorough sweep of the area, utilizing both his tuned senses and agile limbs as he searched for hidden clues among the foliage. The results were the same; nothing seemed out of place.

He gave one last glance at the poor state of the wilted plants before going back the way he came. Once he was clear of the forest and within the boundaries of the shield spells, Toushirou willed the physical form of Hyourinmaru away. Although his brief investigation was fruitless, the captain was now more vigilant of his surroundings than ever.

Toushirou coiled his hands into fists as Hyourinmaru bared his teeth. They wouldn't lose to Aizen, no matter what.

Turning his back fully on the forest, Toushirou took a deep breath, then vanished in a blur of movement as he activated shunpo.

A few dense clouds obscured the moon from top to bottom, and moonlight stopped filtering through the clouds.

In the complete darkness, only one pair of eyes watched.

But two sets of lips smiled. _So it begins._

* * *

How was it?:) The last part surprised me as well. I didn't even think of it till the day of this update. Hmmm...I guess I felt guilty that there was nothing much interesting in this chapter...

Well, do correct any mistake i made if you see need to. My vocabulary and grammer totally deteriorated(did i spell correctly? haha)...I could feel it in my bones, haiz...till next time folks. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

Boo. And I am back:)

Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! And alerts, favorites! Can't say that enough times:DDD Or put enough smiley faces~

I'm sorry to fool you guys, but this chapter is not 5k+ words long, its only 4k+, this time its not as long as the other chapters, but hopefully, as exciting! 1k+ goes to my looong author notes and a little extra something (warning: very OOC characters) at the end, you will see. I wasn't evil enough to put a cliffie at the end of this chapter don't worry, sadly my story will have less appeal but still hope you enjoy it!

IMPORTANT: I am going to change the title and summary of this story a day or two after my update. Unless there are too many protests, which I doubt… My author name will not change – I have to leave at least one thing constant! New Title: Chiasma. It is a Biology term, and defined as the point a pair of homologous chromosomes crossover each other. (my own words, so not entirely accurate) Yes the relation to this story is very faint besides the word 'crossover' but it sounds pretty nice so I'll be changing it to this. New Summary: will be up soon!XD

Oh and I am looking for a beta-reader. (what, only now? Yes.) **,** would you mind taking up the job?:) sms/review me!

In this chapter, I thank **Datenshi Aoi** for helping me to fill up a plothole. Thank you!

Let me do a little recap from Chapter 6, to help you guys remember things without having to go back to read after my hiatus. So Toushirou told the teachers more about Soul Society, Voldermort and Aizen working together…switch to Harry's POV, he fell asleep while waiting for Hermione and Ron….switch to Toushirou's POV, he was placing Kidou shields around the school (I love this part, sorry its just so cool to me:3) and came upon some wilted plants o.O. Now, I present to you, Chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_It was raining._

_The rain was making everything blurry, from his toys to his crib to his mother's face. He touched his wet cheeks with a giggle and darted out a tongue to taste the curious substance dripping onto his lips. It was too salty for him, and he blanched._

_The rain suddenly stopped when he found himself being lifted up and buried into his mother's warm embrace. His mother's chest was heaving too fast for his comfort, and he started an uncontrollable fit of hiccups._

_His small ears twitched as they picked up the sound of a crash downstairs. Almost immediately after, his mother gently lowered him back into his crib. She stared at him earnestly, heartbrokenly, as she conveyed her last message to her son through emerald-green eyes full of shiny emotion._

"_We love you."_

_The door slammed loudly against the wall. The mother whipped around and shot her arms out protectively, screaming desperately in barely incomprehensible words at the cloaked figure in the doorway. _

_The baby stopped hiccoughing as a malicious aura choked up the whole room, forcing a wand to clatter to the floor. Green light flashed. The baby closed his eyes in protest. The woman thudded to the ground, deadweight._

_Using the crib's railings as a support, the baby struggled to stand upright. He wanted attention from his mother, and wanted to see those green lights again. He had never seen green of that shade, and so was naturally curious._

_Suddenly, a stranger was invading his personal space. Under a hood, the infant could see an angular face upturned in a smirk, with eyes so cold and cruel that they frightened him enough to pee hard into his diapers. The baby began a full-out bawl. He wanted his mummy! And where was his daddy, who had always been a strong figure to protect him from the bad guys?_

_The smirk thinned, and eyes narrowed along in annoyance at the incessant crying. The scary stranger's lips moved, and another green flash literally blinded the baby's vision, drowning out all of his senses in the space of a heartbeat._

_He was suspended in darkness. Inky, black darkness._

_Then, all feeling came back, much to baby Harry's horror._

_Excruciating, wrecking pain. In every cell, nerve, vessel, organ, limb, the pain was unrelenting, burning away any other sensation, any other thought, any relief. He was in a furnace, being cooked alive at 100000 degree Celsius, scorched to the bone and till he could scream no more. The pain lapped hardest at his forehead, where a laser was carving something, he was amazed he could even peel apart the different movements – first etching down towards the left, then less severely towards the right, then zigzagging towards the left again, all in a very slow, precise, torturing motion._

_As it was doing so, hundreds of images burst into Harry's searing mind, each coming to his concentration in a very haphazard order, voices even accompanying some of the lot that made only half-sense. His overtaxed brain highlighted for him the ones that seemed to hold some measure of importance._

_A ball of darkness. A poorly-lit room. A table. Broken masks. Smiles. Tensed shoulders. Swords at the hip. Swirls of colors in different pairs of eyes. Light extinguishing. Holes in the…chest? Wands. Two exceptionally high chairs. A kind face. An eerily familiar face. "My ally." Slicked brown hair. Hisses. "At the 7__th__ white glow." Slits for nostrils. _

_The pain increased ever so slightly but enough for Harry to feel his own naked fear._

"_Fine." Nods exchanged. Raucous laughter. White suits against black cloaks. "Harry Potter is mine." A finger bending. "The rest is free for my take then." Fearful gazes. Excited tittering. "Harry Potter?" "Potter?" "Harry?" The laser stopped moving. "H-a-r-r-y?" Light blue eyes and brown eyes were staring side-by-side straight into his soul. "Harry?" The pain was trickling away, but his fear remained large and suffocating. "HARRY!"_

Harry's body bucked forward and backwards again in his foiled attempt to stand up. Eyes flying open, he looked through heavily lopsided glasses to see a blurred image of Ron and Hermione bending and panting over him, both breathing hard. As the numbness in his muscles faded away, he could feel hands gripping him tightly by shoulders.

"Are you alright, Harry? We had a hard time waking you up!" Hermione sounded concerned, while Ron looked especially ticked.

He could not respond. His heart was racing, he could not control his breathing, his pants were whooshing out in faster and faster spurts; hands curled and gripped at black hair feverishly as a headache pounded ruthlessly in his head. Harry was thankful for the firm hands shaking him by the shoulders, for they hid the trembling in his frame. Fear was still ringing true and loud in his blood.

"Harry, what's wrong with you? Please don't scare us! Calm down, whatever you went through is just a dream and not reality! Harry, calm down and tell us what happened! We can help you!"

"You heard Hermione, mate. Don't give her anymore white hairs than she has already."

Tell them? _Tell them?_ How could he convey to them his feelings of horror, self-revulsion, _helplessness _as he watched his parents' murder occur right before his very eyes? How would they know what it felt like to be the _cause _of his loved ones' murders, the bringer of death to his parents, the reason why Lily and James Potter did not have the chance to live out their lives to the fullest?

In his mental state, Harry easily disregarded the fact that he was only a baby then, and could not have done anything to prevent the murders. Wave after wave of emotion crashed into his soul, rendering him immobilized and crippled in self-hate. His friends could not help him; he had to deal with his private horror alone. They did not deserve to carry any part of his anguish.

Harry gritted his teeth and clamped a lock over these memories; he had to concentrate on phrasing the second part of his dream to Hermione and Ron now, they wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't say something at the least. He rubbed at his scar distractedly. Their edgy voices swarmed around him in a cloud too dense for his muddled brain to piece apart and break down, thickening his already severe migraine.

Sometimes, his friends really expected too much of him, Harry thought wearily as he finally looked up to meet the worried gazes of an orange-head and redhead.

"The meeting between Voldermort and the great enemy that Toushirou mentioned was played out in my dream."

* * *

Having already effectively memorized the layout of Hogwarts after repeated circuits around the school, Toushirou was able to quickly shunpo to the Gryffindor common room upon the finish of his outdoors task. He had decided, with permission from Dumbledore, to always enter by its window after any of his night excursions so that he could slip in unnoticed by students who could be milling about in the common room.

His cautionary measure proved useful as his senses registered three different-colored reaitsu ribbons swirling by the fireplace.

He scowled. He could recognize all of the reaitsu. What alarmed him was the single black thread mixed in Potter's dark green; how did it get there? A red glow surrounded the thread and it dissolved, vanishing without a trace. Consciously or not, someone had invaded Potter's mental domain. The reaitsu remained otherwise unchanged, not distorted in the least by the invasion. If so, the boy was more susceptible than he thought.

Coming to a fluid stop with his back against the Gryffindor tower, Toushirou stretched out a hand to slide the window beside him open. In a flash, he was inside, and closing the window by his head to a full shut.

Toushirou sidled up to the V-shaped junction of two walls and stood leaning into the hidden crevice. Shifting his body slightly, he observed the three shadows darkening the wall perpendicular to the fireplace. He couldn't move much without exposing himself.

Gorgeous teal eyes tightened. The atmosphere of the common room was tight with distress and solemnity. Two people were bent over a hunched person in an armchair – a hunched person with the distinctive build of Potter. What was the Golden Trio up to now?

The three seemed to be a magnet for mysteries and adventures, Dumbledore had told him, with Harry Potter as both their North and South Pole. Translation: Monitor them very, very vigilantly. Toushirou was beginning to see the necessity of it.

The silence broke.

"The meeting between Voldermort and the great enemy that Toushirou mentioned was played out in my dream."

The tenth division captain was still against the wall. He was right. Someone had sneaked past Potter's mental defenses when he was asleep; and gave him a dream. It was highly possible that the intruder had done this unconsciously – when he or she had been asleep. Giving up at tidying his windblown hair, he gave an imperceptible sigh of his own.

It was, as humans say, going to be a long night.

* * *

Hermione and Ron stared at Harry with unblinking eyes, and in their shock had robotically released their charge and sat down on an adjacent couch. A few seconds of incoherent thoughts later, long years of friendship overcame the struggle with logic.

"Continue." Hermione whispered.

His mouth twitching a little with relief and appreciation, Harry began the long process of articulating his dream to Ron and Hermione. Most of the images he could recall from the dream were blur, and no two scenes had any apparent link between them.

"No wonder you were scrubbing at your scar, with You-Know-Who related to this whole mess." Hermione mused. "When did your connection with him become so strong?"

Harry shivered, ill at ease with the thought of being _heavily_ associated with someone so dark. "I…I don't know. I hope it doesn't stay this way."

"This is just plain creepy. You're lucky we know you. You would have sounded wacko to any other person if you told them what you dreamt about." Ron shuddered, and paused. "Except Hitsugaya, maybe. Since what you dreamt matches what he says…"

"It's too early to trust him. We just got to know him today! I mean certainly, his intentions to the school seem noble and pure, but he may have a hidden agenda for all we know. We need more time to evaluate him first, before we confide in him."

"You were the one going goo-goo-ga-ga over him in the train!" Ron accused, glaring at said girl.

"I was not," Hermione retorted. "It's only natural to look if a guy has good looks!" Her head turned pointedly away from Ron's face.

"Why you – Are you implying something –"

"Guys, stop it, you're digressing." Harry sighed. "Any idea what _'at the 7__th__ white glow'_ means? Voldemort mentioned it." He ignored their winces and leaned further back into his chair, wishing he could just sink into oblivion and forget all of his troubles for a moment.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a date. If my guesses are correct, 'white glow' dictates when the moon is full, while '7th' dictates the 7th time the full moon will occur in a year. That is, the month of July. The date is when the full moon occurs in July."

Hermione's all-knowing tone was getting to Harry. He bristled. "So now the question is: date for what?"

All three could only stare at each other. No one knew the answer.

Hermione leaned forward in her seat, her head propped up by her elbows. "I knew it. Hitsugaya didn't tell us everything at the assembly."

A snort. "What, despite the fact that he or the teachers had imposed some weird spell on us to stop us from blabbing to outsiders?"

Eyes glittered in approval at Harry. "So you felt it too."

Ron was clueless. "Weird spell? Felt it? Felt what? What are you're talking about?"

Hermione bonked a fist on Ron's head, to which he grumbled in protest. "You dimwit. Why did you think Hitsugaya could so freely indulge us in our defense against Hogwart's foe, though sons of You-Know-Who's followers school here? When Dumbledore swore us into secrecy, didn't you feel your throat swelling unnaturally for a short while? That was the sign of a spell being activated. I recognized it. But I can't remember the name, it's pretty complicated…"

Harry grinned. "I happened to look towards Malfoy then. He had this nauseous expression on his face. Bet he was subconsciously planning to tattle to his father but found that he couldn't even form the thought. Hilarious."

Ron fingered his throat nervously. "That must be when I thought a fish bone was stuck in my throat! Thank goodness."

The other two rolled their eyes. Hermione turned to fully face Harry.

"That aside, Harry, I think you should report your dream to Dumbledore. Your reaction to it was disturbing – rubbing at your scar, your lack of response to our calls even after you woke up..." Hermione bit her lip. "He might know what to do if there's a repeat of this. It can't be good that your connection with You-Know-Who led to this."

"No."

Both Hermione and Ron were startled at Harry's harsh tone, and flinched. Harry made an effort to play the anger in his voice down. "No, I'll deal with it myself. I don't need to go to Dumbledore for everything, he's not my caretaker." The fifth-year had yet to pardon the headmaster for not acknowledging him.

"…Fine. But if it gets more serious, we won't have to escort you personally to his office, do we?" Hermione's tone was laced with iron, her forehead puckered at Harry's attitude towards the headmaster. She didn't ask further questions, though. Ron was quick to dismiss Harry's outburst as tiredness for staying up so late and merely nodded along in conjunction to Hermione's threatening statement.

"Alright, don't look so frightening. Thanks, guys." Harry chuckled, his heart warm at the display of concern from his friends, of whom smiled in return.

Ron yawned. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to make midnight talks a habit." The clock hanging over the fireplace had wriggling wizard hats for both its hour and minute hands. It read 12:45am. "Can we please go and sleep now? Plus, we have to wake up early tomorrow – oops, I mean today – to sign up for Hitsugaya's Kidou classes... that are a long four days away. Pity!"

"Okay, we don't want to hear you go off again about his 'awesome Kidou classes'." Hermione shook her head as she stood up and stretched. "I advise you not to be so excited. You haven't even been to one of his classes yet. It might be like History of Magic for all you know –"

"Thanks for dampening the mood, Hermione." Harry said cynically, as he too stood up, followed by an irritated Ron.

She shrugged lightly. "Glad to see your mood has improved. I guess our discussion ends here. Goodnight boys, see you tomorrow." She began tiptoeing her way up the staircase to the girls' dormitory.

"Night."

"Night, Herm."

Harry and Ron forced their feet to trudge up the staircases as soundlessly as possible. However their thoughtfulness was unnecessary as their roommates were still awake, and they were about to be engaged in a heated confrontation despite the late hour the night presented…

* * *

Toushirou eased himself out of the cramped space as heavy footsteps disappeared round the staircase bend to the male dormitory. Potter's dream wasn't useless information after all. He didn't know if it was reliable, but he had to relay the information to the teachers nonetheless, that Aizen and Voldemort were most likely planning to launch their attack on Hogwarts on the _day of_ _the full moon in July_. Gin probably was unable to deliver this crucial information before he was killed. A mere seven months to build defense; the Gotei 13 would have to come in at this rate. The men and women in his division would be deployed here, to be exact.

Hyourinmaru flashed his teeth. **Yes. We will end this war victorious, and avenge Ichimaru Gin for his sacrifice. **

The captain made his way up the staircase. He knew most of the boys in his dormitory were awake and would be shocked at his sudden appearance, but he didn't care. They would know he was going to share their dormitory since Dumbledore had failed to inform them, anyway.

His sensitive ears picked up shouting through the closed doors. His footsteps slowed.

"Don't you dare have a go at my mother!"

"Harry! We met Seamus's mother before; we liked her; why are you saying all these things –"

"That's before she started believing every word the stinking Daily Prophet writes about me!"

"Oh, oh…right."

"You know what? He's right, I don't want to share a dormitory with him anymore, he's mad."

"That's out of order, Seamus."

"Out of order, am I? You think he's telling the truth?"

"Yeah I do! So is Hitsugaya!"

"Then you and him are mad, too."

Toushirou's lean body had been lying against the door for a good few minutes, and yet no one had noticed him. His teal eyes wryly surveyed the scene before him. Neville Longbottoms was dead to the world while the rest were facing off each other in defensive postures, expressions guarded. For some reason or another, he thought it was rather comical. Irritating… but comical.

Dean Thomas was the first to notice Toushirou's white hair sticking out like a sore thumb in the room, his astonishment evident in his incoherent sputtering.

"Tous – Professor – Hitsu – Professor Toushirou Hitsugaya! What – what are you –"

"Hitsugaya will be fine." He deadpanned, sweeping into the room with all of his undercurrent authority, all the while trying not to smirk at the gaping fishes the teenage wizards so greatly resembled. He made his way to the bed where a small luggage bag rested, with the initials 'H.T' engraved across the silver zip. "I'm still a student in Gryffindor. Naturally I will be staying in the male dormitory."

As he sidestepped Seamus Finnigan, his eyes narrowed. "Care to continue where you left off?"

Lips thinned. "Don't think I'm scared of you!"

"Or you wouldn't be in this House," he returned. Seamus blinked. "You may not be convinced now, but don't say we didn't warn you. I didn't come to Hogwarts for fun." Toushirou half-glared at the rest of the guys still stupidly gawking. "I suggest you go to sleep now. All of you. Get used to this arrangement."

Strangely, no one argued, or questioned what he was doing staying up so late. They were well aware of who was the higher power here, and understood respect. The white-haired has this charismatic air of leadership surrounding him; cold to brave through, but intriguing enough to want to know.

Exchanging one last heated glower, Seamus and Harry turned their backs away from each other and withdrew to their bunks. Ron plopped onto his bed with a sigh of relief while Dean threw a grateful glance towards Toushirou. He disliked seeing friends fight each other, no matter the cause.

The lights switched off. Safe under the dark blanket, Toushirou let the weariness show on his face as he shoved his bag off the bed. He propped himself up on the bed using the _very_ plushy cushions provided, and crossed his legs at the ankles. He had to get his division some of this. Mastumoto would be ecstatic at the unexpected gift.

He raised his wand to draw the curtains around the bed to a full close. His phone was his in hand not a moment later, the screen alight as his fingers worked at the keypad. Toushirou fought not to groan as his free hand kneaded his tight neck muscles. All this overworking was not good for him.

He breezed through all the security codes and entered the page where updates on the war in Soul Society appeared in a lightning-fast downward arc that continued beyond the length of the screen. He had given his Third Seat the task of sending him daily war updates during his time here at Hogwarts; they had picked up this communication perk from human technology. It was not safe, after all, to pick up calls in a school, where ears may be around any corner, eavesdropping…

The weekly report he was required to give to the Soutaicho was first on his to-do-list on his phone tonight. By the time dark green reaitsu from the owner of the opposite bed evened out to a calm rolling of waves, Potter was dropping off to sleep, finally; he was done with his report.

The captain grimaced at the number of mails his Third Seat had sent him. Though he had given Matsumoto some of his responsibility, her authority was still not equivalent to that of a captain, and it was his duty to answer or permit the more sticky division issues.

Logistics. Training regimes. Distribution of manpower in area 11, 29…the words and numbers blurred before him as he read through all of Matsumoto's decisions and sent his approval and recommended modifications. Now was his turn. Improved rankings. Recruit profiles. Division strategies. He mulled for less than a minute and typed his reply in the organized and assuring manner his men recognized him for. Last but not least…

_Casualty reports._ Hi heart grew resigned and heavy, and the fist clenching his phone tightened in accordance. Thousands of innocent people dying, dying a _second_ time actually, leaving countless others mourning and their motivation levels drastically pulled down; this was the true reason he hated war. He hated having to carry on his emotionless countenance, to be so dispassionate about the deaths, the murders, so mechanic, and yet be so _human_ inside that he could not help but feel for all these people, friend or foe – except _Aizen_ mind you – and continuously fall prey to the claws of bloody war; but he knew his men counted on him, their leader, to be strong. And so he would, without complain.

**Your Granny would be proud of you.**

Toushirou sighed – how many times had he sighed today? – and quickly wrote a mail that he would send to every individual of his division with the objective of quiet encouragement and the reminder to stay heads up in the war, despite their captain's absence. He signed off from the page. The blue battery icon at the top right-hand side of the screen remained full, successfully tweaked by the 12th division captain.

There was just one last thing to complete on his to-do-list. He selected his desired folder, and scrolled through it at a relatively fast pace, his concentration wavering when tiredness threatened to take over. Thankfully the folder's content was interesting enough all right, with its quirky titles like: _"Harry Potter and the Secret Chamber"_; _"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire"_; seriously, it wasn't as if he was reading a series of storybooks for children!

The phone's soft snap against plastic padding was satisfying and he placed it next to his wand at no more then an arm's length away. Harry Potter's adventures were successful largely due to a mixture of luck and the help of his many companions, really; only a small portion of them did Harry rely on his intellect and instincts. But Toushirou had to give him credit for his many escapades with death; at least he could appreciate the value of a human's fragile life.

However a huge question mark had not been banished in his head. Why did Voldermort go out of his way to personally seek out the Potters so that he could kill Harry Potter, a mere toddler then; what would he gain from killing a boy whose power was considered mediocre among wizards? He was pretty sure that Voldermort had been the intruder with the black reaitsu. No one else had such a close mental connection to Potter.

**Ask Dumbledore tomorrow; now sleep, Master, You need it.**

Only calling me Master when necessary, Hyourinmaru? You stay too true to your word.

**I stay free.**

With his dragon's protective wings wrapped around him, Toushirou drifted off into slumber, his worries behind him for now.

* * *

A giant snore broke into his consciousness, jolting Toushirou awake. He drew the curtains around him open to glare at Neville, whose body was splayed starfish-like on the bed, his mouth open and leaking drool onto the pillow. This was why he preferred to sleep alone, especially since he was a light sleeper.

**Rest assured, you sleep like someone more befitting of your position.** Hyourinmaru chortled, remembering the pictures Toushirou had recently confiscated from Matsumoto – pictures of him sleeping bare-chested in his bunk.

Don't remind me.

Stifling a yawn, he straightened his back and couldn't help a small smile at the scenic backdrop the dormitory window presented. The morning light was just streaming in, highlighting the dust particles in its path that swirled around each other in a graceful dance. Sunrise always made everything insignificant seem beautiful.

He estimated the time to be two hours from breakfast. It was more than enough time for his daily morning exercise. Shinigami were not super fighters by just possessing a zanpaktou, despite what civilians thought. He slipped out of bed.

From last night's circuit around the school, he had found a nice sheltered spot away from the sun's glare and inquisitive eyes. He immediately started on his push-ups; his stomach was already growling for breakfast.

"Where did Hitsugaya go? When I woke up he wasn't in bed anymore," Harry murmured, peering around the Hall for any sign of the white-haired boy. Ron was gulping down cups of orange juice, hoping the coldness would wash away his sleepiness.

"Hitsugaya's staying in the Gryffindor male dormitory?" Hermione exclaimed. "Why not in the teachers' separate sleeping quarters?"

Ron exhaled. "This orange juice is heavenly! Well, he said he was still a student. Guess the same rules apply to him. I wonder if he is able to reward or take away points; that would benefit Gryffindor!"

"I doubt. Dumbledore is strict with fairness." Harry and Ron simultaneously snorted. "I said Dumbledore, not Snape! Anyway, why is Seamus obviously ignoring us the minute we came into the Hall?"

They proceeded to fill Hermione into the squabble last night. "Gosh, I didn't think Seamus's mother would feel this way…hey, isn't that…Hitsugaya! Over here! Come and sit with us!"

Harry and Ron whipped around to see a fairly annoyed Hitsugaya walking towards them with his hands in his pockets. He seemed oblivious to the stares being thrown at him, out of curiosity or admiration. At Hermione's welcomed call, he would be forever associated with the Golden Trio in his time here now. It made sense to the student population for the popular to hang out with the popular, anyway.

Toushirou _was_ annoyed. He had not managed to find any of the 'ghosts' in Hogwarts on his way to the Great Hall here. Now he would have to sacrifice some of his lunchtime and go and scout for the ghosts again, when most students would be in the Hall busy eating and conversing. Furthermore, he would have to request Hermione not to shout for him next time. He had eyes and could see where they were sitting!

Cranky, much?

Hitsugaya Toushirou was usually a morning person, but today was just not his day. It was his 'first day of school'. How ironic.

"Why is your hair wet?" Ron asked as Toushirou advanced on them.

Wasn't it obvious? "I showered."

"But, why?"

"Just leave him alone, Ron, it's his business!"

"No one asked for your opinion – "

He sat down next to Harry, his face expressionless as his eyes looked over the food spread. Both were used to ignoring the loud sounds their surroundings emitted.

His stomach appreciated the delicious smells the food gave off. But honestly…Dumbledore pampered his students a tad bit too much.

* * *

A/N: I know, it's short, I am sorry…was it ok? I am a very insecure person, as you can tell. Heehee. I enjoyed writing Harry's dream and Toushirou's entrance into the male dormitory^^.

Here is a little piece which was originally supposed to be in this chapter but I found it too OOC and took it out…but couldn't bear to delete it. It occurs after Harry woke up from his dream. Enjoy~:

"Just?" Ron snorted. "You practically scared the living crap out of Hermione and me!"

"It's 'Hermione and I', Ron." Despite the situation, Hermione rolled her eyes. She sat elegantly onto the sofa directly opposite the fireplace, her eyes never leaving the subject in the armchair.

Still standing, the red-haired fifth-year chose to studiously ignore Hermione and continue his rant at Harry instead, who was admittedly looking shocked at the unexpected outburst. "When we returned to the common room, Hermione _and me_ were expecting a nice, casual talk with you before we head up to bed; but no, of course things wouldn't be that simple, not with our dear friend Mr. Harry Potter!" He threw his hands up into the air.

"No, he had to be thrashing around like a fish in his armchair, saying funny things like '7th white' and 'free for my take', and let's not forget the part where he starts to claw his forehead - or more specifically his _scar _– wildly, so much like a barking madman that two _very_ _tired_ prefects had to use force to restrain the guy in wonderland and stop him from hurting himself, whom after the whole episode merely said he 'JUST HAD A BAD DREAM!'" Ron's glare, for the first time, was intimidating. "So after acting like a fish _and_ a madman, you think you can simply brush us off? Not happening, mate!"

Having run out of words to say, Ron contented himself by plopping next to Hermione on the sofa and frowning at Harry with folded arms, his eyebrows crisscrossed in a way that showed he was waiting – impatiently - for his bespectacled friend's reply.

Harry was stunned. No, more like extremely bewildered. He stared hard at Ron and Hermione, his eyes shifting between the two of them warily. Looking at Hermione, he could tell that she was secretly pleased with Ron's hot-tempered speech. Looking at Ron, he could tell that he was still majorly pissed off.

It was a while before Harry cleared his throat to speak. "Both of you…didn't exchange bodies, right?"

There was another tense silence, before Hermione broke it with a small giggle. Her giggle turned into a series of raw chuckles at the expressions on the two boys' faces. Abruptly marking the situation at hand as ridiculous, Harry began chortling too. Then, finally, Ron joined in, their laughter making the tension disappear and the three best friends merry again.

-end-

Yes, very OOC. Well, till next time!


End file.
